TWIN
by Arakafsya Uchiha
Summary: Katanya, manusia itu saling berhubungan. Kami berada dalam satu ruang lingkup yang sama, tapi kenapa kalau aku tidak tahu dia saudara kembarku? Katanya, kembar itu sama. Kenapa kami berbeda?/Semi M/
1. Prologue

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"TWIN"

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like?! Don't read!_

_._

_._

Katanya, manusia itu saling berhubungan. Kami berada dalam satu ruang lingkup yang sama, tapi kenapa kalau aku tidak tahu dia saudara kembarku? Katanya, kembar itu sama. Kenapa kami berbeda?

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

_Karena dunia begitu sempit…_

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Tch, kau lagi."

"Ku dengar dia kembali,"

"Haruno…Sakura?"

"Ada apa?"

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

.

.

_Katanya, kembar itu sama. Tapi, kenapa kita berbeda?_

"Kita mirip."

"Ng? Iya ya, hahaha. Siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Karin dari X1."

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura dari X2."

.

.

_Nyatanya, Uchiha Sasuke mengakui kalau Karin adalah mantan terindah dalam hidupnya. Tapi, sosok cherry blossom itu mengubahnya._

"Hey, Haruno. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uchiha-_san_? Aku baik-baik saja, _arigatou_."

"Hn. Sebaiknya ku antar kau pulang,"

.

.

_Padahal, kita selalu berpapasan. Tapi kenapa kita tidak pernah sadar?_

"Ini Suigetsu, kekasihku. Ku rasa Sasuke dan Sakura juga cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Eh? Aku tidak mau, aku takut diserang _fans _Sasuke."

"Hn, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Datanglah ke acara ulang tahunku pada tanggal dua puluh delapan nanti,"

"_Nani?!_ Ulang tahun kita sama, Karin!"

.

.

_Dia sehat, tapi kenapa aku sakit? Bukankah kami kembar?_

"Sakura mengidap gagal jantung."

"Karin?! Kau Karin?! Astaga _Kami-sama_, kau temukan anakku kembali."

"Apa-apan ini?!"

"Kalian kembar…"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mendonorkan jantung untuk adikku."

.

.

_Ketika masa lalu yang indah itu hanya bisa dikenang…_

"Bahagiakan adikku,"

"Aku mencintainya, dan Sakura…cepatlah bangun."

.

.

_Ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka pada sang ayah…_

"Aku saja yang mendonorkan jantung untuk puteriku, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku."

"_Tou-san…_"

"Jangan bodoh Minato, Sakura belum pernah melihat wajahmu! Yang benar saja! Kau melakukan ini untuknya, lalu kau mati?!"

"Lalu aku harus apa?! Hanya diam dan berdoa saja?! Aku ayahnya!"

.

.

_Dan jantung baru akhirnya berdetak dengan nafas baru…_

"Siapa yang mendonorkan jantungnya padaku?"

"Ayahmu."

"Apa?!"

"Satu lagi. Kau dan Karin adalah saudara kembar,"

.

.

_Untuk ayahku yang baik, maaf sudah merepotkanmu…_

"_T-tou-san…arigatou,"_

"Kau tidak sendirian, Sakura. Kami bersamamu,"

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di konoha."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, SAKURA!"

.

.

_Karena setiap cerita, pasti ada akhirnya._

"Aku kembali, karena aku ingin melihat seseorang."

"Haruno…Sakura?"

"Dimana Karin?! Beraninya menikah tanpa mengundangku."

"Aku tak percaya kalau kau adalah Sakura yang cengeng itu,"

"Jangan menyentuhnya, ia kekasihku."

"Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Tidak…"

.

.

**Author Note:**

Yeah! I'm Back. Sebenarnya saya ingin Hiatus, tapi Ara memaksa saya untuk membuat cerita ini— saya juga tidak tahu kenapa ia ngebet banget pengen ini muncul. Ada yang bingung? Saya jelaskan.

Cerita ini sebenernya pasaran, hanya seorang anak kembar yang terpisah. Dimana yang satu ikut sama ibunya, yang satu lagi ikut sama ayahnya. Mereka kembar dengan perbedaan fisik yang amat jauh,dimana Sakura sakit dan si Karin ini sehat. Kita gak ada maksud bashing -_-. Kalau ada kesamaan, demi apapun kami sama sekali ga bermaksud c_opas._ Karena ide ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

Cerita ini kan udah di susun, jadi terdiri dari sepuluh Chap. Bagaimana?

_So, keep or delete?_

_Mind to review?_

_Thanks._

**Sign,**

**Shaskeh Admaja & Jihand Setyani**


	2. Bab I - Japan

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"TWIN"

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like?! Don't read!_

_._

_._

Katanya, manusia itu saling berhubungan. Kami berada dalam satu ruang lingkup yang sama, tapi kenapa kalau aku tidak tahu dia saudara kembarku? Katanya, kembar itu sama. Kenapa kami berbeda?

.

.

_**Japan.**_** March, 28****th**** – 1995**

Seorang wanita berambut merah _maroon _tengah meregang nyawa. Nafasnya terengah-engah, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan mengeluarkan jeritan-jeritan. Beberapa dokter kini masih berada di dekatnya, membantunya dalam persalinan. Darah segar masih merembes keluar dari daerah kewanitaannya. Tak lama setelahnya, keluar seorang bayi perempuan dengan rambut sewarna dengannya—menangis kencang menyambut bumi ini.

"Dokter, dia akan melahirkan lagi!" teriak salah seorang suster sembari menyiapkan persalinan kedua.

"Astaga, Kushina-_sama_. Anakmu kembar," ucap sang dokter sembari melakukan tindakan.

"A-aku sudah ti-tidak…b-bisssaaaahh!" Kushina—wanita muda itu berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu mendorong kuat bayinya agar keluar.

"Panggilkan Minato-_sama_!" teriak dokter tersebut sembari berteriak dan tetap memfokuskan diri pada Kushina.

"Hokage-_sama_ tidak ada di tempat!"

"Bertahanlah, Kushina-_sama_. Tarik nafas, kemudian dorong dengan kuat. Anda pasti bisa!" kata dokter itu memberi sugesti pada Kushina.

Benar—wanita muda itu begitu kuat dan akhirnya melahirkan seorang anak perempuan lagi. Tapi kali ini, rambutnya berbeda—tidak merah _maroon_ sepertinya, melainkan berwarna _soft pink._ Ibu muda itu tersenyum lega setelah menatap kedua puterinya berada di tangan suster yang mendekapnya—hendak di bawa ke ruang perwatan.

"Letakkan yang berambut merah muda itu di _incubator_, jantungnya lemah karena mereka _premature_." Ucap sang dokter sembari membuka sarung tangannya dan membiarkan perawat lain menjahit luka Kushina.

'_Puteriku…apa yang terjadi padanya?'_. Tapi, mata wanita muda itu tertutup seiringan dengan habisnya tenaga yang sudah ia keluarkan.

.

.

.

Sore ini hujan. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang keluar dari celah awan, semuanya gelap. Seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan dua orang pengawal di belakangnya. Setelah tiba di depan pintu bernomor 200, ia segera membuka pintu itu dan masuk seorang diri—membiarkan para pengawal berjaga di depan pintu.

"Kushina," panggilnya saat melihat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk di atas kursi roda, matanya menatap keluar jendela yang menyajikan hujan.

Wanita itu menoleh, "Minato…"

Pria itu berlutut di hadapan sang wanita, menggenggam erat kedua tangan sang isteri yang tengah memandangnya dengan datar, "Selamat…kau berhasil, aku sudah melihat bayi ki—"

"Hentikan sandiwara ini, Minato!" teriak Kushina memotong ucapan suaminya. Ia menangis.

Minato melepas genggaman tangannya dan menatap sendu isterinya, "Kushina…"

"Aku sudah memenuhi tugasku untuk menjadi isterimu. Memberikanmu seorang keturunan, dan aku sudah melakukan apapun yang ada di dalam perjanjian kontrak kita—" ucap Kushina sembari menangis sesenggukan. "—dengan ini, kontrakku sebagai isterimu telah selesai."

Kontrak—demi _Kami-sama_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ya. Pernikahan ini adalah pernikahan kontrak, dan tidak ada satupun manusia yang tahu kecuali mereka. Minato tersenyum memandang isterinya, ia usap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf, maaf kalau aku lupa." Ucap Minato dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Aku hanya minta satu, izinkan anak perempuanku yang berada di _incubator_ pergi bersamaku—" ucap Kushina sembari membuang muka, "—lalu biarkan kami pergi tanpa mengenal satu sama lain," lanjutnya sembari menutup mata.

"Jika memang itu maumu, tapi…kau juga harus turuti keinginanku." Jawab Minato dengan helaan nafas di akhirnya.

"Apa lagi?! Kau ingin minta ap—"

"Beri nama puteriku, Namikaze Sakura…" tukas Minato sembari tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang kini menangis sesenggukan.

Langkah kaki sang Hokage muda itu membawanya ke tempat dimana kedua puterinya itu berada. Dari luar saja, baginya sudah cukup. Ia melihat paras cantik puterinya yang berambut merah, ia tersenyum. Namun, ketika ia menatap _incubator_ yang berada tak jauh darinya, senyum itu memudar seiringan dengan jemarinya yang terangkat untuk menyentuh kaca jendela.

"Namikaze…Sakura, selamat datang…dan selamat tinggal. Ayah harap, ayah akan menemukanmu suatu hari nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tokyo.**_** March, 24****th**** – 2013**

Seorang pria berambut pirang tengah memasuki ruang makan, ia duduk di depan kedua anak-anaknya yang seumuran itu dengan wajah tenang seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari sebuah sarapan bersama, karena bisanya mereka selalu sarapan bersama-sama.

"_Tou-san_, nanti aku pulang terlambat. Aku ingin ke makam _kaa-san_, ada yang ingin ku ceritakan." Ujar anak laki-lakinya.

"Jangan pulang larut, Naruto. Ini hari pertama kalian masuk sekolah bukan?" ucap pria itu—Minato sembari mengoles roti dengan selai.

"Aku juga akan pulang terlambat, aku ingin ke gereja. Aku ingin mengucap syukur sekaligus mengirim doa untuk almarhum _kaa-san_ku," sahut si sulung— gadis cantik berambut merah _maroon_ tersebut.

Naruto dan Karin— mereka satu ayah dengan beda ibu. Minato menikah saat umur Karin beranjak lima bulan, dari isterinya itu ia dapatkan seorang putera bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, isterinya meninggal saat setelah melahirkan Naruto ke dunia. Berbeda dengan Karin, ia sendiri sudah pernah bertanya pada Minato tentang ibunya, ia bahkan tahu dari Minato jikalau ibundanya itu telah meninggal saat melahirkannya dulu. Setidaknya mereka akrab, karena menurutnya masing-masing nasib mereka adalah sama.

"_Tou-san_ akan antarkan kalian ke sekolah, jadi bersiaplah dari sekarang." Ucap Minato sembari bangun dari tempatnya dan mengambil tas hitam miliknya yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Karin, kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, gadis itu menoleh dan menatap saudaranya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ia raih tas merah miliknya dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku kembali ke Jepang?" tanyanya sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto menatap punggung gadis itu, "Bukan begitu—" ia mengikuti langkah Karin menuju tempat dimana mobil ayahnya terparkir, "—bukankah seharusnya kau masih menjalani karirmu di _Sydney?"_ lanjutnya lagi.

Ya, Karin memang seorang _model_ di _Sydney_. Baginya, karir adalah hal utama yang harus dikejar dalam hidup seorang wanita. Tapi pemikiran setiap orang bisa berubah kapan saja bukan? Bosan mengarumi hidup di depan kamera dan menghasilkan banyak penghargaan, ia memutuskan untuk _vacuum _dan berhenti sejenak dari sekolah modeling tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan pendidikanku, aku ingin kuliah." Jawab Karin sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto menatap saudaranya dengan tatapan bingung, "Untuk apa kuliah? Kau sudah menghasilkan banyak uang dengan wajahmu itu 'kan? Aku sampai bosan kalau melihat majalah _fashion _yang isinya selalu saja foto dirimu."

Karin tertawa kecil, "_Tou-san _tidak pernah bosan memandangku, hanya kau. Hanya kau! Hahaha—"

"Sudah selesai bercandanya anak-anak? Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, kita akan berangkat." Ucap Minato menghentikan aktifitas anak-anaknya.

==oOo==

_**Konoha High School. **_**March, 24****th**** -2013**

Gedung megah dan _modern _ini telah penuh oleh ratusan murid-murid berwajah baru. Murid-murid tahun ajaran baru kali ini semuanya rata-rata berada di kalangan atas, mulai dari status sampai tingkat kecerdasan. Semuanya sibuk mencari nama masing-masing di papan pengumuman untuk melihat dimana nama mereka ditempatkan.

Seorang pemuda berambut _emo _hitam-kebiruan tengah duduk sendiri di tepi lapangan dengan wajah datarnya. Tangan kirinya menggoyang-goyangnya kaleng minumannya dengan malas. Matanya masih menatap kerumunan orang-orang yang masih sibuk mencari namanya.

"Hoy," pemuda itu menoleh sejenak saat mendapati sebuah suara memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda berambut _spike _cokelat dengan goresan segitiga di bawah matanya, dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang akhirnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah melihat dimana kelasmu, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut s_pike _kepada si _emo._

"Hn," ucap si _emo _yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

"Kau masih saja dingin, ini sudah tahun ajaran ba—"

"Berisik, Kiba." Sebuah suara memotong percakapan antara Kiba dan Sasuke. Keduanya menoleh pada sosok pemuda berambut merah—Gaara yang menyandarkannya tubuhnya di pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

"Pindah dari _Denmark_…kembali ke Jepang hanya untuk melihat teman lama?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bentuk sindiran.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak mau menimba ilmu di Negeri orang," jawab Gaara dengan santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Negeri orang…" Kiba menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, ia ikut bersandar pada pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Sementara Gaara dan Sasuke, diam-diam melirik kearahnya.

"Hey, lama tak jumpa!" sontak ketiganya mendongakkan kepala secara bersamaan, dipandanginya sosok pemuda ceria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Katanya dengan penuh semangat dan menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu menyeringai, "Tch, kau lagi." Ujar Sasuke sembari bersandar pada pohon—sedikit menikmati sejuknya sekolah baru mereka.

"Ku harap kita tidak satu kelas ya, _Dobe._" Ucap Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

"Satu kelas lagi? Jangan harap, _Teme_. Aku bisa gila karena sudah tiga tahun satu kelas denganmu, baiklah aku akan ke kelas duluan. _Jaa na!"_ jawab Naruto sembari berlari menjauhi mereka.

Gaara melirik Kiba lagi, "Lanjutkan kata-katamu tadi,"

Menyadari kata-katanya belum selesai, pemuda Inuzuka itu akhirnya menghela nafas. Ia melirik Sasuke di sampingnya, "Ku dengar dia kembali,"

Merasa diperhatikan, bungsu Uchiha itu akhirnya membuka suara, "Hn, siapa?"

"Ku dengar karirnya di _Sydney _begitu meroket," ucap Gaara semakin menjurus.

Bukan—Sasuke bukannya tidak paham tentang _topic _pembicaraan mereka. Hanya saja, semuanya terasa aneh untuk didengar. Sudah hampir dua tahun ini ia tidak mendengar nama gadis itu lagi, sudah hampir dua tahun ini ia tidak menyebut nama gadis itu lagi. Nama yang pernah ia puja, menduduki posisi teratas di dalam hatinya—Namikaze Karin, mantan terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Karin…" ucapnya pelan, sepelan angin dan berlalu begitu saja terbawa angin.

"Ayo ke kelas. Kita satu kelas bukan? Ini masih terlalu cepat kalau ingin bermasalah dengan kakak kelas." Ujar Kiba sembari menarik tas selempangnya.

"Duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet." Jawab Sasuke dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Gaara dan Kiba yang hendak ke kelasnya.

Berbeda dengan murid-murid yang lain, seorang gadis manis bersurai merah muda panjang kini melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah dengan wajah bingung. Pasalnya, ia baru kali ini menginjakkan kaki di Negara Jepang. Sebelumnya, ia adalah murid dari Paris. Walau wajahnya sangat kental dengan wajah-wajah orang Jepang, tapi gadis ini sebenarnya dibesarkan di Paris—bukan dilahirkan di Paris.

"_Where's my class? How stupid you are, Saku—"_

_DUAGH_

"Aakh!" gadis itu menjerit pelan kala tubuhnya dengan sukses menghantam lantai koridor setelah bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia mendengar suara pemuda itu mendecih kesal, tapi pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan juga untuknya.

"_Sorry, I'm not carefully and—" _Ia tersadar dengan ucapannya, ia ingat ini adalah Negara Jepang. Tidak mungkin ia menggunakan bahasa asing bukan? Ia tatap pemuda yang tadi ia tabrak, sempat terkejut saat iris _emeraldnya _bersirobok dengan _onyx _pekat tersebut.

'_God. This is…'_

"Hn, kau baik-baik saja?" suara pemuda di hadapannya itu membuyarkan segala lamunannya. Buru-buru ia anggukan kepalanya, meski wajahnya sudah memerah tidak karuan.

"_G-Gomen, _aku kebingungan mencari kelasku." Jawabnya sembari menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, kau tidak fasih dalam berbicara bahasa Jepang. Kau murid pindahan?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menatapnya dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"U-um, aku dari _Paris_. Baru kali ini aku menginjakkan kaki di Jepang,"

"Hn, dimana kelasmu?" pemuda itu mulai membuang pandangannya kepada koridor yang masih ramai.

"Aku di sepuluh-dua, kau tahu dimana letaknya?"

"Hn, kita satu kelas. Ayo,"

"_W-wait! Hey—tell me your name,"_ pemuda itu menoleh lagi padanya. "M-maksduku…Na—"

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha,"_ belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memotong kalimatnya. Entah karena apa, kali ini ia tersenyum memandang teman barunya itu.

"_I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you, Uchiha. I thinked you can't speak in English,"_

"Cukup panggil aku Sasuke, dan namamu itu…" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya saat menatap gadis itu sekali lagi.

Merasa mengerti maksud pemuda itu, Sakura hanya tertawa pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum, "Aku lahir di Jepang, lalu ibuku membawaku ke _Paris_. Karena aku lahir di Jepang, ibuku memberi nama Sakura. Haruno Sakura,"

Iris _onyx _itu mengeryit, "Haruno…Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk senyum, "Ada apa? Nama yang aneh bukan? Itu karena aku lahir pada tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret,"

"Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Sakura memandang penuh tanya pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya, "Kenapa? Apa aku benar-benar mirip dengannya?"

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas,"

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih membosankan dari sebuah materi pembelajaran. Dimana saat semua tangan kanan diwajibkan untuk menggenggam pulpen dan mencatat segala aspek penyampaian materi secara garis besar, dan wajah-wajah yang diserang kantuk juga kebosanan.

"Bereskan barang-barang kalian. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama masa orientasi, kita akan mengadakan pertandingan futsal antar kelas demi mengenal teman-teman kalian yang berada di lain kelas." Ucap seorang pemuda dengan almamater bertandakan OSIS.

Bagaikan keajaiban yang menimpah di siang hari, semua murid-murid yang mendengar juga menunjukkan wajah cerianya lagi. Ya, setidaknya ada gerakan—bukan s_tuck _di tempat. Uzumaki Naruto menoleh pada teman sebangkunya, Uchiha Sasuke yang masih juga tidak terima kalau nyatanya mereka satu kelas dan lagi harus terima kenyataan kalau satu-satunya kursi yang tersedia hanya di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu. Nasib.

"_Senpai, _aku boleh ke kamar mandi sebentar?" pemuda berambut merah muda itu menoleh pada seorang gadis bersurai senada dengannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya sebentar, lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Haruno Sakura. A-aku ingin meminum obatku, ini sudah jadwalku untuk meminumnya." Jawab gadis itu dengan gugup. Hey, siapa yang tidak gugup kalau ditatap se_intens_ itu oleh kakak kelas priamu?

"Wakutumu sepuluh menit dari sekarang," jawabnya sembari menatap jam hitam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Kau, Sabaku. Temani dia, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." lanjutnya lagi sembari menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang membereskan tasnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Sakura menuju keluar kelas.

"Hm…aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Sakura disela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Cukup Gaara, tak usah seformal itu." Jawabnya dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

"Gaara ya? Kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura."

"Hn, ku dengar kau bukan warga Negara asli Jepang." Sakura menoleh.

"Hehe, aku warga asli Jepang. Tapi, aku besar di _Paris_." Jawabnya sembari menatap dua botol obatnya.

"_Paris?_ Aku juga baru kembali dari _Denmark_." Pemuda merah itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu toilet wanita.

"Masuklah, aku akan menunggumu diluar." Lanjutnya lagi. Sakura mengangguk sembari meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di luar.

Sementara ia menunggu gadis itu meminum obatnya, ia membuang pandangannya ke segala arah. Samar-samar ia mendengar kericuhan dari arah lapangan, pertandingan pasti sudah di mulai. Entah siapa yang main juga ia tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa ia sendiri kurang menyukai keramaian. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di belakang sekolah ataupun atap sekolah. Asalkan sepi, sejuk, dan bisa istirahat sejenak saja itu sudah cukup.

"Gaara, aku sudah selesai." Sebuah suara memaksanya membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan memandang gadis bersurai _pink _itu. Ia tatap gadis yang sedang tersenyum sembari mengangkat botol air minumnya ke depan dada, lalu ia tatap tangan kiri Sakura yang masih memegang botol obat itu.

"Kita bisa kembali ke lapangan," katanya lagi dan segera membawa pemuda itu ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Memangnya kau harus meminum obatmu dengan tepat waktu?" tanya Gaara sembari melirik Sakura dari samping.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Sebenarnya ini sudah terlambat dua menit, tapi untung saja aku masih kuat."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi kalau kau tidak meminumnya?" pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Apa ya? Terakhir sewaktu umurku lima tahun, aku tidak meminum obat dan berakhir di rumah sakit."

Kedua anak manusia itu akhirnya tiba di lapangan, mereka melongokkan kepala mencari keberadaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Entah kenapa udara di bulan Maret sangat tidak bagus, nyatanya angin berhembus membuat mereka sedikit enggan keluar kelas. Iris _jade _itu menemukan sekumpulan teman-temannya, ia tarik tangan Sakura yang masih sibuk mencari-cari teman-temannya. Merasa tangannya ditarik, gadis itu hanya menurut saja.

"Hoy, Gaara! Betah dengan Sakura ya? Kalian nampak mesra," ledek Kiba yang baru saja selesai bermain _PSP _dengan Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, kalau dilihat-lihat kalian serasi juga. Rambut kalian yang membuatnya serasi," ujar Naruto sembari membanting _PSP_nya di atas tas merahnya.

Gaara mendecak kesal menatap Naruto, "Kami teman satu kelas, sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk akur."

"Nah, Sakura. Kau juga harus membiasakan diri untuk bergabung dengan yang lain, membaurlah." Sambungnya lagi sembari menarik tangan Sakura agar gadis itu berdiri di hadapan teman-temannya.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang menghampiri Sakura dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa memanggilku Ino agar tidak terlalu formal."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dengan malu-malu, "Teman?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Ino, ia sambut tangan Ino dengan cengkramannya. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Teman."

"Nah, yang duduk di sana namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia juga temanku," begitu selanjutnya yang terdengar. Ino memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada Sakura satu per satu. Entah kenapa, gadis itu malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap pada Gaara. Ia tersenyum pada pemuda itu seolah mengucapkan terima kasih, pemuda itu membalas senyumnya dengan tipis. Tanpa mereka tahu, ada sepasang mata _onyx _yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Pertandingan dimenangkan oleh kelas sepuluh-satu! Skor masih 2-0, dan kita beri istirahat selama lima belas menit. Selanjutnya yang akan turun ke lapangan adalah kelas sepuluh-dua dengan sepuluh-empat! Siapkan _team _terbaik kalian _guys_!" teriak _MC _dengan _microphone _yang suaranya terdengar seantreo sekolah.

"Bersiap kawan-kawan! Kita tentukan _team_ kita, siapa yang akan turun ke lapangan?" tanya Neji selaku ketua kelas.

"Ini daftar namanya, yang diminta hanya delapan orang." Ujar Naruto sembari memberikan selembar kertas pada Neji.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Shikamaru Naara, Sai, Lee, Suigetsu." Ia melirik semua orang yang namanya baru saja disebut, semuanya lengkap. Ia melirik Gaara dengan tatapan bingung.

"Gaara, kau tidak mau ikut main?" tanyanya sembari melipat kertas tersebut.

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa bermain futsal, aku hanya bisa bermain basket."

"Hoaaam—ini merepotkan, seharusnya aku tertidur di atap!" sahut Shikamaru sembari meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau ini! Gerakan tubuhmu sana, jangan tidur saja seperti orang sehabis melahirkan!" teriak Ino sembari memukul pundak temannya itu.

"Tch, cerewet sekali jadi perempuan!" ucap Shikamaru sembari menggaruk lehernya.

"Kalau kau malas-malasan, nanti tidak bisa merebut hati Temari-_senpai_." Katanya lagi sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu gadis itu menoleh pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum memandang teman-temannya.

"_Ne, _Sai-_kun_ harus bermain yang serius ya. Aku akan menontonmu," lanjutnya lagi yang hanya ditanggapi sebuah senyuman oleh Sai.

Sakura yang akhirnya tersenyum itu akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke, dilihatnya pemuda itu masih sibuk memandang sebuah kertas dan sedang berdiskusi tentang taktik penyerangan dengan _team _futsal. Sakura semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam melingkar di otot pemuda itu, itu artinya Sasuke adalah _captain _dalam _team_ ini.

"Siap? Kita ganti baju sekarang." Kata pemuda _emo _itu sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak pergi dengan teman-teman satu _team_nya.

Entah keberanian apa yang merasuki Sakura, gadis itu menarik tangan Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lagi-lagi _onyx _hitam itu harus menerobos masuk dalam cahaya _emerald _gadis itu. Wajah pemuda itu memanas, bahkan sempat memerah saat gadis musim semi itu tersenyum dan mengatakan, "Semangat Sasuke!". Bungsu Uchiha itu mengangguk, ia lepaskan tangan Sakura dan berlari menyusul _team_nya untuk berganti pakaian. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan menjadi lebih bersemangat.

==oOo==

_**Tokyo Square. **_**March, 24****th**** – 2013**

Seorang wanita berambut merah _maroon_ panjang tengah berjalan santai sembari mendorong _trolly _yang berisikan barang-barang belanjaannya. Kedua kakinya tertutup oleh _wedgess _putih, tubuh putihnya terbalut dengan kaos putih tipis berkerah yang memperlihatkan _tanktop _hitamnya. Penampilannya semakin dipermanis oleh celana _jeans _pendek yang menutupi hingga lututnya. Semua orang tahu dia masih muda, semua orang tahu dia sangat cantik, tapi tidak semua orang tahu kalau dia sudah memiliki seorang puteri. Ya, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Seingatku dulu disini menjual _pasta _dan sausnya, apa sudah tidak jual ya?" gumamnya sembari melihat-lihat pada makanan _instant _yang letaknya berderetan.

Terlalu sibuk mencari _pasta,_ ia sendiri malah tidak sadar jika ada seorang pria di sampingnya. Alhasil, wanita itu menabrak tubuh sang pria. Wanita itu baru saja akan membalikkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf, tapi seketika niat itu hilang saat kedua matanya menangkap jelas objek yang ia tabrak.

"K-kau…" pria itu menunjuk wanita yang menabraknya tadi dengan jari telunjuk. Kedua mata birunya terbelalak menatap sosok yang wanita yang kini sama kagetnya.

"Kushina…" pemuda itu menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan pelan, nama wanita yang menabraknya tadi.

"M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku permisi," jawab Kushina dengan terburu-buru dan segera pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Tidak mau kalah, pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya mengejar wanita bernama Kushina tadi. Ia menarik tangan Kushina dan memaksanya untuk berhenti menghindarinya.

"Kushina tunggu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu!" ujarnya dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

"M-maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak mengenal anda," jawab Kushina sembari mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Kushina, dimana Sakura?!" tanya pria itu sembari menarik tangannya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" bersamaan dengan itu, sang pria lebih memilih mengalah dan akhirnya ia melepaskan tangan Kushina.

==oOo==

_**Konoha High School. **_**March, 24****th**** – 2013**

Sore ini langit sudah kelihatan mendung. Angin bertiup begitu kencang, mungkin karena ini sudah memasuki musim semi. Tapi, aneh juga jika musim semi diisi dengan hujan. Mungkin Karena faktor angin yang bertiup kencang sampai membawa awan untuk menutupi matahari—bisa jadi. Tapi siapa yang mau tahu? Siapa yang mau memikirkannya? Selesai puas menonton pertandingan futsal yang dimenangkan oleh kelas sepuluh-dua, sepuluh-satu, dan sepuluh-empat, murid-murid memutuskan untuk pulang sekolah dengan terburu-buru.

Sasuke Uchiha—masih dengan pakaian _training_nya, kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua dengan goresan putih di sisinya. Lengan kekarnya terekspos secara cuma-cuma, membuat banyak siswi tidak ingin memalingkan matanya hanya sekedar menatap tubuh kekarnya. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran motornya, ia pakai _jacket _abu-abunya yang ia bawa tadi. Setelah menancapkan kunci pada _Honda CBR_ hitam terbarunya, ia segera naik dan meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

Mata kelamnya menangkap sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang nampak cemas di depan gerbang sekolah. Tapi, Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak sendirian. Di sampingnya, ada Sabaku Gaara yang masih duduk di atas motor _Ninja _merahnya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengotak-atik _Iphone_ putihnya. Entah kenapa, ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganggu ketika melihat dua anak manusia itu bersama-sama. Perasaan ini ada sejak ia mendapatkan semangat dari bibir gadis itu secara langsung.

"Gaara," ucap Sasuke yang baru saja memberhentikan motornya di samping pemuda itu. Bukan hanya Gaara yang menoleh, tetapi gadis cantik itu juga menoleh menatapnya.

"Sasuke? Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya sembari memasukkan _Iphone_ ke sakunya. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Mau mengantarnya pulang?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap gadis itu secara sekilas.

"Tidak, tadi ia meminjam ponselku untuk menghubungi ibunya. Tapi, ibunya tidak bisa menjemput." Gaara menghidupkan mesin motornya lagi.

"Sakura, aku duluan ya." Ucap Gaara sembari memakai _helm full face _merahnya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke sembari memakai _helm_ hitamnya.

Sakura—gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri itu menggeleng, "Rumah Gaara berlawanan arah, aku tidak mau merepotkannya."

Sasuke membuka kaca _helm_nya sehingga hanya menampakkan kedua mata _onyx_nya saja, "Memang rumahmu dimana?"

"Ah? Duh, aku lupa apa namanya. Kalau tidak salah…" Sakura nampak berpikir sebentar, kedua tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Konoha _Resident!_ Ya, itu namanya! Hehehe…" sambung Sakura sembari menjentikkan jemarinya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil di balik _helm_nya, meskipun Sakura tidak tahu kalau Sasuke mentertawakan kepolosan dirinya. Benar-benar lugu, padahal sudah kelas satu SMA. Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan membuka _helm_nya lagi, "Kita satu arah, kebetulan rumahku di Teleport _Mansion_. Naiklah, kuantar kau pulang."

"Kau yakin mau mengantarku pulang?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke dengan wajah murung.

"Hn," melihat anggukan kepala pemuda itu, Sakura akhirnya naik ke belakang motor Sasuke dan ikut pulang bersama pemuda itu.

"Pakai," kata Sasuke sembari melepaskan _jacket_nya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu sempat terlonjak kaget dan memandang _jacket _Sasuke dengan tatapan ragu.

"Keringatku tidak bau," sambung pemuda Uchiha itu lagi dengan seringai tipis.

"B-bukan itu, kau hanya memakai pakaian seperti itu nanti kena angin bisa sakit." Jawab Sakura yang masih enggan memakai _jacket _Sasuke.

"Daya tahan tubuhku kuat. Pakailah, udara semakin dingin."

Entah perasaan hangat apa yang menyerang hati Sakura, gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Ia memakai _jacket _itu sembari menatap Sasuke yang memakai _helm_nya. Pemuda itu menutup kaca _helm_ dan menghidupkan mesin motornya, Sakura tahu mereka akan segera keluar arena sekolah. Dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit membungkuk ke depan, membuat pemuda itu begitu kaget walaupun ia tidak menunjukkannya.

-Tbc-

_**Author Area:**_

_Keep! _Hai semua! Lama banget Ara gak maen disini, kangen sama kalian semua #SokKenal. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian untuk "Twin" dan akhirnya saya putuskan untuk update. Banyak yang minta **"Black" **ya? Ara pikir udah ga ada yang baca, abisnya ga ada _review_. Jadi gak dilanjutin deh, haha. Terus yang minta _ending _**"Anthem Of The Angels"** itu data-datanya sama Shaskeh, Ara gak pegang. Katanya tinggal update kok, tenang aja :)

**iSakuraHaruno1: **Udah dilanjutin nih, gimana chapter 1 ini?

**nadialovely: **Udah dilanjut nih^^ maaf ya atas keterlambatan updatenya. Baru ada pulsa modem. Terima kasih,

**Api Hitam AMATERASU: **Sudah dikeep! ^^ terima kasih.

**Hikari Matsushita: **Ini sudah dikeep dan dilanjutkan, terima kasih ^^

**celubba: **Sudah di keep nih ^^ semoga seru seperti apa yang anda bayangkan. Terima kasih ne~

**birumenanti: **Sudah dilanjutkan, terima kasih^^

**melyarahmawinarti: **Hey Mel, lama ga ketemu ^^. Haha, ini disempet-sempetin Mel. Mumpung gak begitu sibuk juga sih, ini udah dikeep Mel. Gimana? Makasih ya Mel udah jadi readers setia (?) #PelukKecup #Plak

**Tunz: **Ini udah aku keep kok ^^ terima kasih,

**Aysakura: **Hey Aysakura, salam kenal ^^, aku usahakan fict yang lain kelar sebelum ini tamat. Sequelnya juga aku usahakan turun, kalau AOTA yang megang itu bukan Ara, tapi Shaskeh. Nanti aku sampein deh, dan yang **Black** ya? Aku pikir udah ga ada yg baca, jadi aku DISC deh. Hehe, terima kasih atas sarannya ya.

**Sasusaku kira: **Hey, Kira yang imut^^ sebelumnya Ara ucapkan terima kasih ya, kalo ending sih udah pasti Happy Ending *menurut saya* tapi gatau kalau menurut Kira sendiri bagaimana. Ini udah aku update, terima kasih.

**Guest: **Sampe review dua kali ya^^ iya kalau ada waktu luang, langsung saya update kok. Sebelumnya terima kasih banyak ya atas kata-katanya ^^ bikin semangat beneran. Hehe.

**mako-chan: **Kasihan ya? Tapi kan Sakura punya temen-temen yang selalu ada buat dia ._. terima kasih reviewnya^^

**FN: **Inisial nama kamu ngingetin aku sama temen aku deh^^ emote yang dipake juga :O apa kamu temen aku? #OkeSalah. Ini udah aku lanjutin, gimana? Terima kasih^^

**Andini Aryandi: **Sudah dikeep sesuai permintaan^^, gimana chapter 1 ini? terima kasih ^^

**Alice winter blossom: **Alice-chan, sebelumnya Ara ucapin terima kasih ne~ ^^, ini udah aku lanjutin kok. Terima kasih atas semangatnya :D

**me: **Ini udah ku update^^, terima kasih~

**Guest: **Iya nih, padahal udah mau UN ya ^^ abis ga ada hiburan lain selain bikin fict. Haha, dan ga ada hiburan lain selain baca fict. Ini udah di keep nih, makasih ya ^^

**mika: **Ini udah lanjut, makasih^^

**sasusaku uciha: **Ya dari awal juga udah dibilang kl alurnya sebenernya pasaran. Eh, kamu nunggu fict aku yang lain juga? Gomen ya gomen *ojigi* dulu kan masih belum begitu sibuk, karena sekarang menjelang UN jadi updatenya kalau ada waktu luang. Hehe, makasih banyak ya ^^

**pichi: **Ini sudah diupdate, makasih ^^

.

.

Nah, bagaimana hasil chapter satu? Kurang memuaskan ya? Gomen kalau belum~ berkenenan untuk review? Arigatou na~

_**Signed,**_

_**Jihand Setyani Rakafsya.**_


	3. Bab II - Memories

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"TWIN"

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_Don't like?! Don't read!_

_._

_._

Katanya, manusia itu saling berhubungan. Kami berada dalam satu ruang lingkup yang sama, tapi kenapa kalau aku tidak tahu dia saudara kembarku? Katanya, kembar itu sama. Kenapa kami berbeda?

.

.

_**Konoha Resident. **_**March, 24th – 2013**

Sakura Haruno turun dari atas motor besar milik Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis musim semi itu menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke yang sedang membuka kaca _helm_nya. Iris _onyx _itu lagi-lagi bersirobok dengan _emerald _teduh teman barunya. Sakura melepaskan _jacket _Sasuke dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu.

"_Thanks, _Sasuke." Ucapnya sembari ber_ojigi._

"Tch. Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu _formal,"_ jawab Sasuke sembari memakai _jacket_nya kembali.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Oh ya, kau tidak mau mampir?" tawar Sakura sembari menunjuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku harus menyiapkan keperluan orientasi besok,"

"Oh ya—" Sakura menjentikkan jarinya sebentar, "Aku pernah mendengar Ino memanggil Sai dengan embel-embel _kun_, aku boleh memanggilmu Sasuke-_kun_ tidak?"

Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena wajahnya tertutup oleh _helm full face_nya. Kalau saja ia tidak melepaskannya, mungkin Sakura akan tahu betapa merah wajahnya kini. Ia hanya diam sembari memandang wajah Sakura, hanyut dalam kecantikan gadis merah muda itu.

"Sasuke?" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan pemuda itu, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Hn. Terserah," jawabnya sedikit gugup dan menghidupkan mesin motornya kembali.

"Masuklah, aku pamit." Ucap Sasuke sembari berlalu meninggalkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum sembari memandangi Sasuke yang menjauh darinya, pintu gerbang rumah terbuka secara otomatis dan memberikannya akses jalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Belum sempat membuka pintu, gadis manis itu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sebuah mobil _Honda City _berwarna _silver _milik Kushina.

_Blam._

Pintu mobil terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Ibunya yang baru saja turun. Suara _alarm _mobil berbunyi, gadis itu tersenyum dan baru saja akan membuka mulutnya—memberi salam kepada satu-satunya sosok yang ia miliki, tapi semua niat itu terkurung begitu saja saat melihat pipi sang ibu dibasahi air mata.

"_Mama, wait!"_ teriak Sakura saat melihat Kushina berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Ia tahu ini bukan kali pertama melihat ibunya bersikap demikian, kadang pernah suatu hari ia mengintip di celah pintu kamar dan menemukan wanita muda itu menangis terisak tanpa suara sembari memeluk sebuah kertas. Meskipun dilanda rasa penasaran yang amat sangat, gadis itu tidak akan pernah menemukan kertas yang selalu membuat ibunya menangis itu.

Sakura berlari menyusul Kushina yang sudah naik ke lantai dua. Ia melihat pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat, pasti dikunci. Ia menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, lagi-lagi ia menyesal. Menyesal karena harus mendengar suara isak tangis ibunya. Tubuhnya beringsut ke lantai, bersandar pada pintu. Ia menangis lagi, dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya seperti ini.

"_Papa…"_ ucap Sakura dalam hati. Kushina pernah mengatakan padanya kalau ayahnya adalah pria yang baik, tapi kenyataannya ia tahu dari Kushina kalau ayahnya sudah bahagia dengan orang lain. Apa itu yang dinamakan pria yang baik?

Kushina tak pernah mau terbuka jika membahas soal _'Siapa Ayah Sakura'_. Gadis itu sudah bisa menyimpulkan, kalau apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya adalah kejadian tidak mengenakkan. Keluarganya bercerai—pecah belah—tak bersama, itu yang bisa ia simpulkan sebagai gadis remaja. Ia membenci sosok ayahnya, meninggalkannya sedari ia kecil, dan membiarkan ibunya menanggung beban hidup Sakura yang penyakitan seorang diri.

Iris _emerald _itu terpejam, membawanya ke dalam arus masa lalu. Ia masih bisa mendengar cercaan orang-orang, masih ingat rasanya dibilang _anak haram._ Ia masih ingat betapa sakitnya saat pertama kali ia menginjak _Paris _dan memulai hidup dari nol sampai ibunya berhasil sejauh ini.

"_Papa…"_ nafas gadis itu terisak. Air matanya jatuh, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah tahu rasanya punya ayah. Sewaktu TK, ia selalu iri kalau melihat anak-anak seusianya selalu dijemput oleh ayah mereka. Sedangkan Sakura kecil, harus tersenyum pahit dengan telinga yang selalu mendengar, _"I don't wanna be your friend 'cause you don't have a father in your life." _Ironis.

==oOo==

_**Namikaze's House. **_**March, 24****th**** – 2013**

Namikaze Minato menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada penyanggah kursi, kemudian membuka laci mejanya yang ia kunci. Ia tatap sebuah buku bersampul hijau dengan gambar buah apel hijau di tengahnya, nafasnya terasa sesak seketika bersamaan dengan ingatannya tentang kejadian di _mall _tadi siang. Pertemuan singkat dengan Kushina membuat kepalanya tarasa begitu sakit.

"_Kushina…kenapa baru sekarang kita dipertemukan kembali? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"_ ucapnya di dalam hati.

Kedua tangannya meraih buku tersebut, membukanya dan memperlihatkan isi di dalamnya. Disana, terselip sebuah kertas besar. Dengan gemetar, ia buka kertas besar itu. Beberapa huruf besar terpampang jelas di paling atas kertas dengan tulisan, "SURAT PERJANJIAN". Di bawah isi surat itu, ada sebuah materai enam ribu yang dihiasi oleh goresan tinta hitam sebagai tanda tangan persetujuan.

Surat yang mengisikan perjanjian bodoh dirinya dan Kushina. Dimana surat itu menyatakan, pernikahan akan selesai apabila Kushina berhasil memberikan keturunan untuknya. Hanya demi sebuah jabatan, ia buta. Hanya demi sebuah kedudukan, ia gelap. Padahal yang ia tahu, sampai sekarang juga dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan bayangan wanita itu dari hidupnya. Sekalipun ia sudah menikah lagi.

"_PAPAAAA!"_

_DEG DEG!_

Minato merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, beberapa tahun belakangan ini ia merasa aneh. Ia selalu bermimpi ada seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda yang menangis berteriak memanggil ayahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud mimpi itu, tapi kadang kala telinganya sering mendengar teriakan-teriakan gadis kecil itu.

"Sakura…" mulutnya mendesahkan satu nama. Nama puterinya yang ia lihat di _incubator _rumah sakit. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang adanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan nama Namikaze Sakura. Ia tidak pernah menemuinya. Ia pijit kepalanya sekali lagi, bangkit dari duduknya dan segera merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

==oOo==

_**Konoha High School. **_**March, 25****th**** – 2013**

Sakura Haruno berjalan secara tergesa-gesa. Karena sehabis menangis semalaman, matanya jadi membengkak dan sebab itulah ia hampir terlambat datang ke sekolah. Ia harus mengompres kedua matanya dengan es agar bengkaknya berkurang. Tidak peduli pada tatapan banyak mata yang menatapnya, ia harus cepat sampai di kelas atau Sasori-_senpai _akan memarahinya karena terlambat masuk dan kelas. Ia semakin mempercepat jalannya dan—

—_Brugh_

"_Ittai~_" cicit seorang gadis yang Sakura tabrak. Keduanya terjatuh di atas lantai koridor, Sakura segera bangun dan buru-buru membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri. Sepasang mata mereka bertemu, beradu pandang—_ruby _dan _emerald_. Semuanya seakan terasa berhenti. Entah _magnet _yang membuat mereka untuk tetap saling pandang satu sama lain, seakan berkaca—tapi berbeda penampilan.

"Kita mirip." Ujar gadis itu padanya sembari menatap Sakura dari atas ke bawah.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, "Ng? Iya ya, hahaha. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura, "Namikaze Karin dari sepuluh-satu."

Sakura tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan gadis berambut merah _maroon _tersebut, "Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura dari sepuluh-dua."

_DEG!_

_Tidak—_

Sakura merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya, nafasnya terasa sesak. Ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya berusaha mencarikan obat miliknya. Karin menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan wajah bingung, pasalnya gadis musim semi itu berubah jadi pucat. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya, seketika tubuh gadis itu bersandar pada dinding dan masih sibuk mencari obatnya.

"Sakura-_chan, _apa yang kau butuhkan? Apa aku bisa membantumu?" tanya Karin sembari menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk mencari obatnya.

_DEG!_

—_kenapa?_

Karin merasakan dadanya sakit. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah merasa demikian. Ia menyentuh dadanya sendiri, mencoba menarik nafas yang sudah sesak. Sampai akhihrnya—

—_Brugh!_

"Sakura-_chan!"_ Karin berteriak sekeras mungkin saat melihat gadis itu jatuh pingsan dengan menggenggam sebotol obat. Ia menggeleng dan akhirnya terjatuh juga, entah kenapa kali ini dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Sangat sesak dan sakit.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut _silver _lurus tengah menutup pintu mobilnya. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga yang akan menghubungkannya pada koridor sekolah. Saat sudah menapakkan kakinya di lantai, iris _ultraviolet_nya terbelalak mendapati sosok gadis berambut merah _maroon _tengah terduduk lemas dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

"Karin!" pemuda itu berteriak dan segera berlari menghampiri mereka. Koridor di dekat pelataran parkir bawah tanah memang sepi, paling hanya orang-orang yang membawa kendaraan beroda empat yang lewat sini. Terlebih, ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Tidak aka nada yang lewat disana. Pemuda itu berteriak dan berlari menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut.

"Karin!, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu dan dia?" tanya pemuda itu sembari menarik Karin dalam dekapannya.

"S-Sui-_kun_…a-aku…s-sakit…" jawab gadis itu sembari memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dengan cekatan, pemuda itu mengeluarkan botol air mineralnya dan memberikannya pada gadis itu.

Sasuke Uchiha berlari menuju pelataran parkir bawah tanah. Ia yakin kalau ia meninggalkan buku catatannya di dalam mobil, dan buku itu malah harus dipakai. Sebelum ia mencapai anak tangga, ia melihat seorang gadis yang _familiar_ banginya. Gadis yang berada dalam pelukan orang lain itu, pernah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ng?" matanya menyipit kala menyadari keadaan yang terjadi disana sedang tidak baik, bukan—bukan gadis merah _maroon_ itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada satu orang perempuan lagi yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sekitar mereka.

"_Tunggu, warna rambut gadis itu…dia—" _perlahan, pemuda Uchiha itu beranjak menuju tempat perkara kejadian. Iris kelamnya terbelalak mengetahui siapa gadis tak sadarkan diri dengan menggenggam sebotol obat di tangannya.

"Sakura!" bungsu Uchiha itu berlari menghampiri Sakura. Ia angkat kepala gadis itu ke pangkuannya, tidak peduli pada tatapan Karin dan Suigetsu yang sedang menyimpulkan tatapan panik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Karena Karin tahu, mantan kekasihnya itu tidak pernah mau tahu pada keadaan orang lain. Kalau ia peduli pada orang, orang itu pasti punya posisi dalam hidupnya.

"Tch. Menyebalkan," pemuda itu menggeram dan segera membawa tas Sakura, kedua tangannya dengan cekatan membopong tubuh gadis itu—membawanya pergi—masuk ke dalam mobil. Perlu dicatat, _**Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah membawa siapapun dalam keadaan apapun di dalam mobilnya.**_Karin yang pernah pacaran dengannya saja tidak pernah, paling Sasuke hanya menggunakan motor. Alasannya s_imple._ Bagi Sasuke, mobil adalah hal yang pribadi dimana tak seorangpun tahu kau melakukan apa di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara menggeram kala dirasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia manatap layar _hand phone _yang menunjukkan nama Sasuke. Ia mendecak kesal sekali lagi. Ia pasang _earphone _tanpa kabel di telinganya, dan menerima panggilan itu secara _illegal._

"Dasar bodoh, cepat kembali. Meskipun Sasori Kakakku, tapi kau—"

"—_berikan telefonnya pada Sasori. Cepat!"_ Gaara menyipitkan matanya mendengar suara panik Sasuke, ia juga menduga kalau pemuda itu berada di dalam mobil. Tapi mau kemana? Ah—sudahlah, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan segera menhampiri Sasori yang berjaga di depan pintu. Pemuda Sabaku itu pura-pura keluar kelas.

"_Nii-san, _ada telefon untukmu dari Uchiha." katanya setelah bertemu Sasori dan menyerahkan _earphone_ padanya.

Sasori mengeryitkan alisnya, "Itachi tahu nomormu dari siapa?"

_Bodoh—_Gaara merutuki kebodohannya, "Maksudku Sasuke Uchiha," jawabnya sembari meninggalkan saudara jauhnya itu.

"Hey, kau mengambil buku saja sampai dua abad! Kembali atau ku laporkan pada kakakmu." Katanya sembari melirik-lirik koridor sekolah.

"_Sasori, aku tidak bisa kembali ke kelas. Aku menemukan Sakura Haruno pingsan dan tidak mau sadarkan diri sedari tadi, aku berencana membawanya ke rumah sakit. Maafkan aku,"_ —dan _flip._ Sambungan terputus.

Butuh banyak waktu bagi Sasori untuk menyerap kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Bulu kuduknya merinding seketika, "Sepertinya besok akan kiamat," katanya sembari mengusap-usap badannya sendiri. Dalam satu menit, pemuda Uchiha itu mengatakan kalau ia akan membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit. Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke jadi peduli pada orang lain?. Ia juga mendengar kalau adik dari temannya itu mengatakan terima kasih. Sepertinya dunia benar-benar akan kiamat.

"Dan aku belum begitu banyak memiliki bekal untuk akhirat, miris sekali." Ucapnya entah pada siapa.

==oOo==

_**Tokyo Hospital. **_**March, 25****th**** – 2013**

Sasuke Uchiha—duduk bersandar pada dinding kamar rawat inap Sakura. Sepasang iris mata _onyx _itu masih setia menatap wajah Sakura. Setelah mendapat perawatan dari dokter, wajah gadis itu jadi kembali segar. Gerakan kecil dari jemari gadis itu menandakan kalau ia akan segera sadar, Sasuke segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menunggu sampai gadis itu kembali sadar.

"Ngh…aku dimana?" ucapnya sembari menggerakan bola matanya untuk menelusuri ruangan apa yang sedang ia tempati.

"Sudah sadar? Kau berada di rumah sakit,"

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara _baritone _milik Sasuke di dekatnya. Dengan terburu-buru, ia segera bangun dari tidurnya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit kalau saja tak ada tubuh Sasuke yang menahannya dengan cara memeluknya. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan, ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang gugup. Ia bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya memerah. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah dipeluk oleh laki-laki.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…" desis Sakura yang hampir menangis. Ia baru menyadari kalau Sasuke menahan pergerakan tangan kirinya.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya sebentar, "Tanganmu di_infuse."_ Lanjutnya sembari menatap selang _infuse _yang menempel di tangan teman barunya.

"A-aku mau ke sekolah," kata Sakura dengan gugup.

"Jangan membantah, kau harus mendapatkan perawatan medis. Tak perlu khawatir soal sekolah, aku sudah memberitahukannya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tubuh Sakura dibimbing oleh Sasuke untuk segera kembali berbaring.

"Sasori adalah teman kakakku," jawab Sasuke seadanya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menatap tubuh pemuda itu yang masih dibalut oleh seragam sekolah, "Kau membolos hanya karena menolongku, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Sasuke hanya diam ditanya seperti itu, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa melakukan semua ini. Ia hanya bergerak mengikuti kata hatinya. Ya, kata hati. Sesuatu yang abstrak, yang sulit digambarkan, entah apa namanya yang bisa membuat Sasuke terus ingin melindunginya. Entah apa, ia sendiri juga tidak yakin akan menamakan perasaan ini sebagai—cinta—yang biasa orang-orang miliki. Pada kenyataannya, ia tidak pernah berlaku sepeduli ini pada Karin dahulu.

"Sasuke-_kun_," gadis itu menuntut.

"Aku sudah menghubungi ibumu, sebentar lagi ia datang."

Bukan—bukan ini yang mau Sakura dengar, "Aku mau pulang," katanya sembari mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Lagi-lagi iris _onyx _itu terbelalak saat tangan gadis itu hendak melepaskan _infuse_ yang menancap di tangannya. Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menepis tangan Sakura sampai darah mengalir pada selang _infuse _tersebut.

"Lihat?! Kau bisa mencelakakan dirimu sendiri, Haruno!" hardik Sasuke setengah berteriak.

Gadis itu merasakan sesak dalam dadanya, ia menangis. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Berhenti bersikap peduli padaku! Untuk apa aku hidup di dalam lingkarang penyakit mematikan?! Untuk apa aku hidup kalau sedari kecil saja aku tidak tahu siapa ayahku?! Untuk apa kau menolongku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit hah?!" teriaknya sembari menangis terisak.

_Bodoh—_ia mengeluarkan isi hatinya di depan orang lain. Mana mungkin Sasuke mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya? Mana mungkin pemuda itu paham apa penyebabnya menjadi berteriak marah-marah. Sudah bagus ditolong, malah mencaci maki. Ia yakin, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Menangislah, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik." Ucapnya sembari memeluk Sakura. Lagi, pemuda itu tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan semua ini pada Sakura. Gadis yang baru ia kenal kemarin.

Sakura langsung menangis begitu Sasuke memeluknya, ia memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan erat dan menumpahkan air matanya disana. Ia merasakan kenyamanan, hangat, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah dipeluk siapapun kecuali ibunya. Tapi pemuda ini, membelai rambutnya dengan lembut, memeluknya penuh kehangatan.

Pelukan itu terlepas, membawa kedua pasang sorot mata mereka untuk bertatapan kembali. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, kening Sasuke menempel pada kening Sakura, masih menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hidung mancung Sasuke menyentuh hidung gadis itu, membuat mata Sakura terpejam karenanya. Sekali helaan nafas, pemuda itu menarik Sakura ke dalam ciuman panjang.

Ia kulum bibir Sakura dengan lembut, lagi-lagi pemuda itu melakukannya sesuai naluri. Aneh, padahal baru sekali ia merasakan bibir Sakura, tapi ia merasa kalau sudah menjadi candu dalam hidupnya. Memabukkan, dan membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Ia akui, ini baru pertama kalinya ia mencium bibir seorang gadis. Entah kenapa, ia mempercayakan _first kiss_nya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ aku…"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang wajahnya sudah memerah, "Hn?"

_Tok Tok Tok_

Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu, ia menatap Sakura sebentar dan mengecup dahi lebar gadis itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati pintu. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merah _maroon_ panjang yang ia yakini adalah ibunya Sakura. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu nampak memperhatikan wajah wanita yang tersenyum padanya. Ia seperti mengenal wajah orang itu, wajahnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih ia terka-terka siapa yang memiliki wajah semirip dengannya.

"Kau Sasuke Uchiha? Puteriku ada di dalam?" tanya wanita itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera ber_ojigi_ menyalami wanita itu, ia persilahkan masuk untuk menemui seorang gadis yang masih terbaring di kasurnya.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu sembari tersenyum.

"_Mama? I'm okay, no problem." _Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum pula.

"Kau pasti terlambat meminum obatmu, sudah _mama _bilang kau itu 'kan—"

"_Mama!"_ gadis itu memotong ucapannya sembari melihat kearah Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha tahu, pasti ada yang berusaha ditutupi oleh gadis itu.

==oOo==

_**Konoha High School. **_**March, 25****th**** – 2013**

Karin berjalan beriringan dengan kekasihnya—Hozuki Suigetsu menuju pelataran parkir. Pikirannya masih saja tertuju pada kejadian tadi pagi, ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis bernama Sakura itu begitu mirip dengannya dan kenapa ia juga merasakan sakit yang Sakura rasakan.

_Prang_

Ia lirik Suigetsu yang membuang kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah, pemuda itu lalu menuruni anak tangga di depannya. Ia ikuti langkah kekasihnya itu, ia lihat pemuda berambut _silver _itu menekan tombol kecil yang ada di kunci mobilnya. Ia ingat ia pernah melihat ayahnya mencatat sebuah nama yang sama dengan gadis itu di buku catatannya. Tapi gadis yang ia temui tadi adalah Haruno Sakura, bukan Namikaze Sakura.

"_Namikaze Sakura…siapa dia?"_

-Tbc-

_**Author Area:**_

_Kembali lagi sama Ara. Buat yang lagi UTS, semangat ya~_

_Sekali lagi Ara ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para readers, terutama yang yang masih mau kasih review._

_Lebih baik membaca dan berkomentar, dari pada habis baca ditinggal. Eh, maap. Hahaha._

_Bagaimana sama Chapter dua ini? Masih berkenan Review?_

_Chapter dua ini sengaja aku kasih cepet, kemaren lagi seneng gara-gara diterima di Fakultas Tekhnik Arsitektur ^^_

_Saya jawab pertanyaan dulu ya:_

**nadialovely: **_ Aku sama Shaskeh ini sempet pacaran, baru aja putus. Kami bukan temen sekelas. Shaskeh jauh lbh tua dari aku^^. Yap, kamu bener. Minato sebenernya sayang sama Kushina, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi pada gamau ngaku aja. Hehe,_

**Hikari Matsushita: **_Diatas udah dijelaskan 'kan kalau sebenernya Minato hanya butuh keturunan untuk naik jabatan, dibutuhkan keturunan untuk menjadi ahli waris harta kekayaan Minato nanti. Tapi akhirnya dia nikah lagi. Haha,_

**melyarahmawinarti: **_Bengek? Enggak kok, dia mengidap gagal jantung. Bukan bengek, makannya harus minum obat terus. Apalagi HIV, enggak deh. Kamu ngaco, setres mau UN nih kayaknya. Haha,_

**Azakayana Yume: **_Iya iya, aku inget kok ;) silahkan di fave, gak larang kok. Sebenernya ini SakuKarin atau SasuSaku ya? Habis bingung, disisi lain pengen bikin tentang mereka, tapi ya ini sebenernya SakuKarin juga sih. Hahaha,_

_Dan saya ucapkan pada readers yang lain, terima kasih yang udah nyuruh lanjut. Ini sudah dilanjutkan, bagaimana hasilnya?_

_**Signed,**_

_**Jihand Setyani Rakafsya.**_


	4. Bab III - Love

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"TWIN"

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

_Don't like?! Don't read!_

_._

_._

_**Namikaze's Home. **_**March, 25th – 2013 **

Namikaze Karin— baru saja menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada penyanggah kursi yang menghadapkannya pada meja belajar, buku-buku sekolahnya saling bertumpukan, alat tulisnya masih berserakan. Ia buang pandangannya pada jendela kamar yang besar, tirainya masih terbuka dan menampakkan langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Iris _rubby_nya terjerat lagi— angannya melambung entah kemana, pikiran terlepas dari raganya. Menyusuri jejak kehidupan yang sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun ini ia pijaki.

_Namikaze Sakura._

Nama itu kembali menghantui pikirannya. Ia masih menerka-nerka siapa gadis dari pemilik nama tersebut. Satu hal yang ia tahu, gadis itu pasti memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Menyandang sebagai Nona Namikaze, berarti gadis itu bukanlah gadis sembarangan.

_Drrt Drrt Drrt Drrt_

Alam sadarnya kembali tertarik saat menyadari getaran di _handphone_nya. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat sebuah nama menghiasi layar _handphone_nya. Ia geser kursor layarnya demi menjawab panggilan itu, lalu menempelkan benda kotak itu pada daun telinga kanannya.

"_Konbanwa, _Sui-_kun_." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"_Aa, belum tidur?"_ kata suara di seberang sana.

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Belum, aku juga belum makan malam. Tadi _tou-san_ sudah menyuruh, tapi aku belum lapar."

"_Kebiasaan sekali, makanlah sebelum lapar. Kalau kau sakit, aku juga yang repot." _

"Aku merepotkanmu ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"_Tidak, hehehe. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan lupa makan dan jangan tidur terlalu larut."_

"Aku tahu. Kau juga, _ne?_" jawabnya masih dengan logat Jepang yang khas.

"_Sudah dulu ya, aku mau tidur duluan. Jaa,"_

"_Jaa ne,"_ ia tersenyum dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telefon. Entah kenapa perasaannya kembali membaik setelah mendapat sedikit perhatian dari kekasihnya barusan. Bicara soal kekasih, ia jadi ingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi pagi.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Salah satu pemuda yang pernah menjabat di hatinya. Pemuda itu adalah kekasih— mantan kekasih— yang terindah di dalam hidupnya. Menjabat sebagai kekasihnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama, lalu berpisah karena sebuah alasan. Lama meninggalkan Jepang ke _Sydney,_ ia kembali dan dikejutkan dengan pemandangan tadi pagi. Apa hubungannya pemuda itu dengan Haruno Sakura? Gadis yang pingsan itu. Setahu Karin, Sasuke itu tipikal pemuda yang dingin kepada perempuan. Banyak yang terjadi selama ia berada di _Sydney_. Ya, banyak yang terjadi.

==oOo==

_**Uchiha Mansion. **_**March, 25th – 2013 **

_Ting Tong... Ting Tong..._

Sasuke Uchiha— tuan muda yang sedang menonton TV itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia yakin ada tamu yang berkunjung malam ini. Iris _onyx_nya terbelalak sebentar, langkahnya tiba-tiba mundur karena kaget. Ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan seorang gadis di belakangnya yang menatapnya dengan malu-malu. Ia tarik nafas sebentar dan ber_ojigi_ memberi hormat, lalu mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini." Kata wanita paruh baya itu sembari duduk di hadapannya.

"Hn, _Baa-san_ mau minum sesuatu?" Tanyanya sembari mencuri pandang pada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku kesini karena ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kemana ayah dan ibumu?" wanita itu sedikit melongokkan kepalanya kearah dapur.

"_Kaa-san _dan _Tou-san_ sedang berada di _Beijing_, _Baa-san_ kenal dengan mereka?"

Wanita itu menggeleng senyum, "Tadinya aku ingin meminta izin mereka,"

Sasuke menoleh lagi pada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda di sebelahnya, "Izin?"

"Iya, aku akan pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan kerja. Tadinya aku ingin minta tolong titip Sakura disini, di rumah kami tidak ada orang." Katanya lagi dengan suara yang lembut.

"Aku tidak keberatan, nanti aku akan hubungi _kaa-san_. Ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Sasuke agi.

"Aku titip Sakura untuk beberapa hari bisa? Aku harus berangkat malam ini juga," ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk. Wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya dan diikuti dengan kedua anak remaja yang ada di dekatnya. Sasuke mengantarkan wanita itu sampai ke pintu depan, sampai wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera berlalu dengan mobil putihnya. Tuan muda Uchiha itu menghela nafas, ia lirik gadis bersurai merah muda yang masih memandang keluar dengan tas ransel merah yang ada di tangannya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap gadis itu.

Sakura— nama gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu menoleh, "Aku mau sekolah,"

"Kalau tidak ku izinkan bagaimana?" gadis itu menoleh dan mengembungkan pipi ranumnya.

"Ini 'kan rumahku, jadi terserah aku. Kau 'kan masih sakit, jadi tidak boleh sekolah." Sambung pemuda _emo_ itu lagi.

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mengizinkan aku sekolah, aku tidak mau makan dan minum obatku."

"Tch. Sudah ayo masuk, ini sudah malam." Katanya sembari merebut tas ransel merah dari tangan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ini kamarmu," ucap Sasuke sembari membuka pintu kamar tamu yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya. Sakura masuk dan langsung duduk di tepi kasur berukuran _King Size _itu dan menelusuri tiap inci kamar barunya dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mandi, kamar mandinya ada di sana." Lanjut pemuda itu lagi sembari meletakkan tas ransel milik sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah makan?" tanya gadis itu sembari menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Kau mau makan?"

Ia menggeleng, "_Done,_" katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Kalau ada apa-apa, kamarku ada di sebelahmu." Pemuda itu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam kamar. Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera merebahkan diri di kasur, menyembunyikan iris _emerald_nya dan berjalan menuju _dream land_.

Masih dalam satu atap, Sasuke Uchiha baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melirik jam dinding yang berdetak menyuarakan dentingan jarum jam. Pukul 01:15_a.m_, ia menggeram karena matanya belum juga terpejam. Ia rebahkan tubuh kekarnya di atas kasur, lalu menutup matanya sejenak. Terbayang lagi olehnya kejadian singkat di rumah sakit tadi sore, ciuman pertamanya yang ia jatuhkan pada Haruno Sakura. Tidak— dia tidak tahu kenapa ciuman pertamanya ia berikan pada gadis lugu itu, mobil pribadi yang biasanya tak pernah seorang pun berada di dalamnya kecuali dirinya juga telah dimasuki oleh gadis itu. Besok, kemungkinan besar ia akan barangkat bersama. Itu sudah pasti, ia tidak mungkin menggunakan motor mengingat kondisi Sakura sedang sakit. Ia juga tidak mungkin menyuruh Sakura untuk berangkat dan pulang sendirian.

_Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap_

"Sasuke-_kun_! Buka pintunya! Sasuke-_kun_...hiks...! buka pintunya!" pemuda itu langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru, lalu ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan brutal disertai dengan isak tangis seorang perempuan. Ia buru-buru membuka kunci pintu dan segera membuka dengan lebar daun pintu tersebut. Sebuah pelukan ketakutan langsung menyerbunya. Ya, Sakura Haruno— menangis terisak ketakutan.

"K-kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Sasuke-_kun_...hiks...tadi ada laki-laki...hiks...dia masuk...ke- hiks...ke kamarku~" jawab Sakura dengan susah payah karena nafas yang tersengal.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya keluar kamar, "Biar aku lihat kamarmu,"

Sakura tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya, ia masih saja menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada bidang pemuda itu. Ia ketakutan, tidak peduli pada tatapan Sasuke yang mungkin kebingungan atau sedikit risih dipeluk seperti ini. Pemuda itu mencoba melepaskan pelukannya lagi, "Sakura, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang ada di kamarmu,"

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sakura, "Aku hanya ingin melihat," pada akhirnya gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengikuti langkah pemuda itu, sampai tiba di kamar juga ia tidak melihat apa-apa lagi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Tidak ada apa-apa 'kan? Mungkin kau bermimpi,"

"Aku takut, tadi aku melihatnya." Kata Sakura lagi dengan terisak.

"Tidur di kamarku saja kalau takut, nanti aku tidur di bawah." Ujar Sasuke sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau tidur, aku takut." Jawabnya lagi sembari menghapus air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hn," pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya.

_Sasuke's POV_

Aku tuntun tangan mungilnya masuk ke dalam kamar, ku isyaratkan agar ia berbaring di atas tempatku tidur. Aku tarik bangku yang biasanya aku pakai untuk berhadapan dengan _notebook_ yang terpajang di atas meja. Ia menatapku dalam diam, iris teduhnya yang kontras dengan mataku kembali beradu. Wajahku memanas, ingin tersenyum seperti tadi juga tidak bisa. Susah payah aku tarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Aku bertanya dalam hati, _"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ia memanggilku. Aku ingin tertawa, logat baratnya memanggilku dengan e_mbel-embel 'kun'_ begitu terasa aneh. Tapi, jujur saja aku suka. Aku suka mendengarnya memanggilku demikian.

"Hn?" tanyaku sembari menggenggam tangannya, mengatakan padanya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti.

"Tidur, ini sudah malam." Ia menceramahiku seolah tidak lihat keadaannya? Ia bahkan belum terpejam lagi, aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidur kalau kau sudah terlelap." Jawabku lagi. Dia hanya diam, terus memandangku dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sasuke-_kun, _yang kau ambil itu...itu ciuman pertamaku," katanya lagi sembari menatap tangan kami yang bertautan.

"Hn. Aku juga," jawabku sekenanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya lagi, menatapku terkejut.

"Jangan bohong," aku menghela nafas mendengar tuduhannya, aku tatap matanya yang seindah _emerald_ itu.

"Aku kehilatan sedang berbohong ya?" ku lihat ia tersentak.

"Tidak, maafkan aku." Katanya sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami. Aku tersenyum.

Aku cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba tangannya yang lain mengusap bibir bawahku. Ada rasa aneh yang menggerogoti hatiku, aku begitu menikmati sentuhannya. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, lalu membukanya secara perlahan saat jemarinya tak lagi menyentuh bibirku. Aku dekatkan wajahku padanya, menarik dagunya yang mungil itu. Aku kecup bibirnya yang kecil, terasa rasa buah _cherry _di bibirku.

"Mmhh~ Sasuke-_kun_~" ku masukan lidahku saat ia mencoba untuk mengambil nafas, ku coba untuk turun dari kursi dan beranjak ke kasur tanpa melepas ciuman kami. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, tubuhnya menerima pelukan dariku. Rasa hangat mulai mengalir dalam hatiku, seumur hidupku menjalani hubungan dengan seorang gadis, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun. Sungguh.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ia memanggil namaku saat ciuman kami terhenti, ku raih kedua pipinya dalam rengkuhan telapak tanganku.

"Sakura, aku..." aku terhenti, tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Ia menarik kaos putihku seolah minta penjelasan, aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin melindungimu. Sakura, aku...menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak mau disukai olehmu, aku maunya dicintai olehmu. Sejak pertama kali aku menatapmu, aku jatuh hati padamu. Sasuke-_kun_," katanya panjang lebar.

Aku tersentak mendengar pengakuannya, setidaknya...perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, tidak seperti dulu. Sudah, aku tidak mau membahas masa lalu lagi. Aku jera, ku tarik Sakura dalam pelukanku dan ku usap kepala merah mudanya. Ku baringkan perlahan di atas kasur, lalu ku kecup lagi bibirnya. Sebelah tanganku menggerayangi tubuh mungilnya. Biarah, malam ini aku bergerak sesuai dengan naluriku sendiri. Selama perasaan ini masih ada untuknya, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Uugghh...S-Sasuke-_kuuunnhhh~_" ia menggeram pelan dalam ciuman kami, tubuhnya meliuk lagi ketika ku remas-remas dada sebelah kanannya yang masih tertutupi pakaian tidur.

Tanganku bergerak, mengangkat pakaiannya yang tersingkap entah sejak kapan. Ku irik sebentar _bra _berwarna merah menyala itu, ku angkat sebentar tubuh Sakura dengan tangan kananku, lalu ku buka pengait yang terpasang disana. Gumpalan daging kenyal itu mengeras, pucuknya menantangku untuk segera mengulumnya. Ku lirik wajah Sakura yang memerah, ia tersenyum. Ah, aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku mengangguk, aku tarik kepalaku untuk melumatnya. Aku dengar ia mendesah, menyerukan namaku.

"A-aahh...Sasuke-_kun_...uuhh..." brengsek! Hasratku langsung saja naik begitu dia mendesahkan namaku dengan suara s_exy_nya. Aku pejamkan mataku, menajamkan indera pendengaranku, sambil tetap mengulum dadanya. Aku gunakan tangan kiriku untuk meremas-remas dengan gemas dadanya yang menganggur. Ia semakin mendesah.

"Aaahhh...mmhhh..." tangannya yang semula diam kini bergerak, mencoba menyibakkan kaos putih polosku dan menyentuh tubuh kekarku.

_Shit!_

Aku baru merasakan sensasi senikmat ini. Tak ayal kalau aku juga sedikit menggeram karenanya. Geram, ku lepas lumatanku dan segera membuka kaos putih yang mulai menghalangi tubuhku. Ku timpah lagi tubuh Sakura dengan pelan, iris teduhnya menatap lemas mataku. Untuk sekali ini saja, aku tersenyum tulus— di hadapan wajahnya.

_Normal POV_

==oOo==

_**Konoha High School. **_**March, 26th – 2013 **

Sebuah mobil _Fortuner _hitam telah berhenti di pelataran parkir khusus mobil milik sekolah. Sasuke Uchiha dan Haruno Sakura turun bersamaan dan baru saja akan menaiki tangga yang mengantarkannya pada lorong di dekat kelas mereka. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari _Yaris _merahnya. Dua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang dengan si pemilik iris _rubby _yang nampaknya juga terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Karin?! Kita bertemu lagi," ucap Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Karin tersenyum canggung dan menatap mereka secara bergantian, sementara Sasuke yang ditatap juga menatap balik, "Kalian...err...bersama?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Hu-um, kenapa?"

"A-aah...tidak! hehehe, biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah mau satu mobil dengan perempuan." Jawab Karin sembari menatap bingung pemuda itu.

"Kami tinggal satu atap, jadi kami bersama." Sela Sasuke sembari menatap Karin dengan datar.

"Bersama? Kalian saudara?"

"_Mama _menitipkan aku pada Sasuke-_kun_, karena _mama_ harus pergi keluar kota." Sela Sakura sembari tersenyum. Ia jelas tidak tahu apa-apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya, jadi sikapnya memang biasa saja.

"Aku duluan," ucap Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Sakura sadar ada yang berubah dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu jadi lebih canggung berhadapan dengannya, sejak kejadian semalam keadaan mereka jadi kaku. Bicara sekenanya, bahkan pemuda itu juga jadi kelihatan sedikit menjauh— menjaga jarak maksudnya. Materi hari ini cukup membuatnya bosan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Pikirannya kembali berlabuh pada sebuah pertanyaan, _salahkah jika seorang gadis menyatakan cinta pada pemuda yang ia sukai?_.

"Sakura," ia terkejut saat menyadari beberapa anak yang lain sudah membereskan buku-bukunya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa orientasi, jadi sekolah akan pulang cepat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dan terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia menatap Ino— yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas sembari membereskan bukunya.

"Tadi pagi kau dan Sasuke berangkat bareng, pacaran ya?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Tidak. Kebetulan rumah kami dekat,"

Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kata Sasuke tadi kau di suruh menunggunya. Jangan pulang sendiri, dia harus berkumpul dulu dengan _team _futsalnya itu."

"Sasuke-_kun_ ikut futsal?!" tanyanya tidak percaya, sedangkan Ino hanya mengangguk saja untuk menanggapinya.

"Seumur hidupku baru pertama kali ini Sasuke mau pergi dengan perempuan dengan mobilnya," Sakura menghela nafas lagi.

"_I don't care, _aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Aku mau menyusulnya saja, daah~"

Jarak dari kelas ke lapangan memang tidak terlalu jauh, Sakura masih menyeret kakinya untuk menemui Sasuke. Sungguh, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya di mobil nanti. Sudah pasti hening, canggung, enggan menatap, dan sebagainya. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kau yang banyak berubah,"

Gadis musim semi itu mengerutkan dahinya kala mendengar pembicaraan orang lain. Ia kenal suara gadis ini, dengan pelan-pelan ia mengendap-endap untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara di balik tembok ini. Sekelebat bayangan Sasuke dan seorang gadis berambut merah _maroon _panjang tertangkap oleh matanya. Ia mencengkram dadanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya satu yang berubah," suara pemuda itu terdengar.

"Apa? Apa yang berubah?" tanya si gadis dengan nada yang pelan.

"Hatiku. Aku sudah melupakanmu, aku sudah bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain." Si pemuda menjawab.

Gadis itu terkekeh, "Kau memilih Haruno Sakura karena ia mirip denganku?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, dadanya semakin terasa sakit dan nafasnya mulai terasa sesak, "Uhuukk—" tubuhnya mulai beringsut bersandar pada dinding, sampai akhirnya kedua manusia yang saling berbicara itu membelalakkan matanya masing-masing, lalu berlari menuju balik tembok besar— asal suara batuk itu berada.

Dua pasang mata itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat pemuda berambut merah bata tengah memberi pertolongan pada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang baru saja hampir mati. Sasuke segera berhadapan pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja meminum obatnya di sandaran bahu Gaara— pemuda berambut merah bata itu. Iris _onyx_nya menatap secara bergantian, Sakura—Gaara—Sakura.

"Hey, Haruno. Kau baik-baik saja?"

_Kau bahkan memanggilku Haruno. Bukan Sakura, sebegitu berubahnya sikapmu di hadapan Karin. Sasuke-kun._

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "Uchiha-_san_? Aku baik-baik saja, _Arigatou._" Jawabnya sembari memegangi dadanya yang masih sedikit sesak. Ia bahkan sempat bertemu pandang pada Karin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" pemuda berambut merah itu menyandarkan Sakura pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Hu-um, Gaara. Terima kasih," katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Hn. Sebaiknya ku antar kau pulang," sela Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu menepis halus tangan Sasuke, ia bangkit dan menatap Karin dengan Sasuke secara bergantian, lalu menggeleng sembari tertawa renyah.

"Tidak usah, kau juga harus berkumpul dengan _team_mu." Jawab Sakura sembari merapihkan pakaiannya.

Gaara dan Sasuke berdiri. Pemuda _emo_ itu menatap Sakura, "Keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang sendiri,"

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku akan langsung pulang," jawabnya sembari membetulkan posisi tasnya.

"Kita tinggal satu rumah, Sakura. Ibumu memberiku amanat untuk menitipkanmu," sela Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Entah kenapa melihat Sasuke dengan Karin membuat hatinya sakit, ia berjalan terburu-buru. Tidak peduli pada air mata yang sudah keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang, kebetulan hari ini aku membawa mobil." Ujar Gaara sembari menatap jam tangannya.

"Gaara, kau—"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir gadismu ku rebut, selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku yakin ia mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan," sela Gaara sembari berlalu meninggalkan mereka, lalu mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam kunci mobilnya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar dan membuang pandangannya ke lapangan.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak peduli pada mata orang-orang yang menatapnya keheranan. Ia terus berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah yang menjulang tinggi, kakinya terus melangkah dan tetap akan nekat untuk pulang menggunakan bus umum. Ia menggeleng, ia harus kuat.

_Tin Tin!_

"E-eh?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat sebuah mobil _BMW _merah yang atapnya terbuka berhenti di sampingnya. Sang pengemudi, Sabaku Gaara tersenyum menawan kearahnya dan sedikit tertawa saat melihat tetesan air mata itu kembali jatuh ke pipinya.

"Mungkin kau berharap Sasuke yang menyusulmu, tapi percayalah mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Sakura terdiam.

"Naik?" katanya sembari menunjukkan bangku yang kosong di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara..."

-Tbc-

**_Author Area:_**

_Ara update ini karena pas lihat kotak review terharu banget ;)_

_Ara mau UN, minggu depan udah harus UN, doain Ara ya biar lulus~ muehehe :3_

_Selesai UN, ini pasti Ara updatenya cepet. Gomen ne, flashdisk Ara ilang jadi telat update ;(_

_Thanks to:_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch - birumenanti - SaSakuToCherry - eL-yuMiichan - melyarahmawinarti - crown demiko - Hikari Matsushita - Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami - nadialovely - hanazono yuri - **FYLIN-chan **- **Cloudista-chAn - mako-chan - Seseorang - **OrangHebath - **sasusaku kira - sasusaku uciha - me - **Azakayana Yume - SaGaari Uchiha - **lina - **Novrie TomatoCherry -**_

_Ne? Mind To Review Again? Thanks *ojigi*_

_._

_._


	5. Bab IV - Sasuke's truth

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"TWIN"

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

_Don't like?! Don't read!_

_._

_._

_**On the street. **_**March, 26th – 2013 **

"Apa?!" Sabaku Gaara baru saja hampir membanting _stir _karena terkejut. Pemuda itu menatap tak percaya pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya, aku pulang ke tempat Sasuke-_kun_." Jawab gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu. Ia membuang pandangannya ke depan saat atap mobil sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Pasalnya, ia masih belum bisa menerka-nerka maksud ucapan si gadis yang menumpang di mobilnya. Putera bungsu Pemerintah Daerah itu masih memasang mimik wajah se_tolol_ mungkin.

"Sakura, aku serius. Maksudku— kau dan Sasuke—"

"Kami tinggal satu rumah," sela gadis bernama Sakura itu. Ia masih memandang lurus ke depan, masih kalut dalam pemikirannya tentang pembicaraan yang ia dengar barusan.

"Kalian saudara?" kali ini pemuda merah itu membelokkan _stir_nya ke kanan, menuju ke _Teleport Mansion_.

"Tidak, _mamaku _hanya menitipkan aku di rumahnya." Jawabnya tenang sembari menggenggam erat sabuk pengamannya.

.

.

.

_Teleport Mansion_ adalah sebuah istana megah yang di dalamnya ada tiga tipe rumah. Yang menduduki rumah itu, hanyalah kalangan-kalangan terpenting seperti keluarga Uchiha, Namikaze, ataupun Hyuuga. Bagi siapapun yang ingin masuk ke sana, harus melewati gerbang besar dan tinggi yang nantinya akan ada banyak orang dengan alat-alat canggih untuk memeriksa mobil yang akan masuk. Jika yang masuk bukanlah tuan rumah, itu akan lebih susah lagi. Namun, bagi Sabaku Gaara bukanlah hal sulit mengingat ayahnya adalah Pemerintah Daerah setempat. Siapapun mengenalnya, menyeganinya, dan akan sangat mudah baginya untuk masuk kemanapun tanpa pemeriksaan. Akhirnya, _BMW _merah menyala itu masuk ke dalam _mansion_ dan harus menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh untuk menuju kediaman Uchiha. Mengingat memang letaknya ada di ujung _Teleport Mansion._

_Drap._

Pintu mobil itu akhirnya tertutup saat kedua anak manusia yang ada di dalamnya segera keluar. Sakura, gadis musim semi yang barusan diantar pulang oleh teman barunya itu juga hanya diam sembari memandangi rumah Sasuke, enggan untuk masuk.

"Masuklah," ucap Gaara sembari menekan salah satu tombol di kunci mobilnya.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Kau tidak langsung pulang?" kata Sakura sembari memandang mobil merah yang terparkir rapih di halaman utama rumah Sasuke.

Gaara menggeleng, "Barusan Sasuke mengirim _Line_ padaku untuk tetap _stay_ disini. Keberatan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Untuk apa aku keberatan? Ini bukan rumahku," dan gadis itupun tertawa kecil.

"Haah—" Gaara menghela nafas dan bersandar di mobilnya, "—kau tidak mau penjelasan apapun tentang apa yang kau dengar di lapangan tadi?"

"E-eh?" Sakura terperanjat, "Memangnya aku mendengar apa?"

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti begitu saja saat mereka melihat sebuah mobil _Fortuner _hitam memasuki halaman. Gaara mengisyaratkan Sakura agar segera masuk ke dalam rumah, gadis itupun mengangguk dan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, pemuda Sabaku itu menatap sang Tuan muda yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Cepat sekali urusanmu dengan Karin," ucap Gaara sembari melipat tangannya di dada, memperlihatkan kunci mobilnya yang menggantung di tangan.

"Hn, _urusai._" Pemuda itu langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting tas ranselnya ke sofa putih yang ia duduki. Iris kelamnya melirik pada sosok pemuda yang mengikutinya dari belakang, ia sandarkan tubuhnya pada penyanggah sofa dan memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Sasuke," pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menoleh cepat kearah Gaara.

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

_Deg._ Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apakah ia menyukai gadis itu atau tidak. Atau jangan-jangan ia mencintainya? Baru beberapa kali bertemu sudah jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu aku menyukainya atau tidak, tapi..." kata-katanya terputus, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh—menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"—sejak aku melihatnya jatuh pingsan waktu itu, aku ingin melindunginya—" Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sasuke, seolah mencari kebenaran dalam raut wajah yang tertutup itu. Sasuke menghela nafas lagi, "—lalu, saat aku menyentuh bibirnya untuk yang pertama kali..." Gaara melirik kearah dapur saat melihat siluet bayangan seorang gadis berjalan ke sana. Diam-diam, dengan mengendap-endap pula pemuda itu ke dapur dan menemukan Sakura disana.

Ia tarik tangan mungil itu, meski sang pemilik tangan itu terkaget-kaget dan hampir saja berteriak kalau tidak ada Gaara yang membekap mulutnya. Ia tarik tangan Sakura menuju ke ruang tamu, tempat dimana Sasuke masih mengoceh tidak jelas dengan mata tertutup— belum sadar ditinggal pergi oleh Gaara, dan pemuda itu mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di dekatnya, mendengarkan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"...begitu saja, aku juga tidak tahu." Ucap Sasuke sembari menghela nafas.

Gaara menyeringai, "Tumben seorang Uchiha seperti ini, mau bicara lebar tentang cinta."

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendecak, "Tch. Aku juga manusia biasa—" masih dengan mata yang terpejam, "Aku tidak bisa melupakannya setelah kami melakukan hubungan intim. Ini gila, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya." Gaara menyeringai menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Hn, kau tidak mau menjelaskan apapun tentang Karin pada Sakura?" tanya Gaara lagi, kali ini ia menatap wajah Sakura karena gadis itu juga terlihat seperti menunggu jawaban.

"Hn? Untuk apa? Tidak penting," jawabnya masih dengan mata tertutup, "Aku tidak mau membuka lembaran masa lalu. Entah kenapa kali ini aku ingin membuka lambaran baru, dengan serius." Lanjutnya lagi.

Gaara ber_dehem_ sebentar, "Kalau begitu katakanlah padanya, aku yakin dia akan menerimamu."

Pemuda itu mendecak lagi, membuka mata dan sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab kata-kata Gaara. Namun, suaranya mendadak terkunci rapat saat melihat gadis yang ia bicarakan barusan ada di hadapannya. Di hadapan mereka, mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Bungsu Uchiha itu mendelik pada pemuda di sebelahnya seolah mengatakan, _keparat-kau-Sabaku._

"Sakura? Sejak kapan kau..." ia menunjuk Sakura dan Gaara secara bergantian, menggantungkan kalimatnya seolah menunggu penjelasan yang masuk akal.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku harus pulang, ini sudah sore. _See you tomorrow, __**my friend.**_" Ucap Gaara dengan penekanan kalimat di akhirnya. Bibir tipisnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu, ia tahu kalau Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati mencaci maki dirinya. Tak apa _lah, _ini juga bumbu persahabatan.

Malam ini memang tidak hujan. Hanya saja anginnya sedikit kencang, langit juga gelap tanpa bintang. Haruno Sakura— masih diam di balkon rumah kediaman Uchiha, tangan kirinya menumpu berat kepalanya. Wajahnya termenung seolah ingin memikirkan sesuatu. Botol obat ditangannya masih tergenggam, ia menghela nafas. Pasrah.

_Entah sampai kapan aku akan merasakan sakitnya. Entah sampai kapan juga aku hidup tanpa seorang ayah. Jujur saja, aku berharap Tuhan memberikanku seorang ayah yang baik hati pada saat umurku tujuh belas tahun nanti._

"Sakura," sebuah suara _baritone_ mengagetkannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang tinggal bersama dengannya dari kemarin.

"Sasuke-_kun, _kenapa kesini?" tanyanya dengan bingung sembari menatap pemuda yang mengampirinya dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana tersebut.

"Hn. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau disini?" pemuda itu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak boleh ya?" Sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Disini udaranya dingin, kau bisa sakit nanti." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau tidak tidur, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sembari menikmati terpaan angin yang menyentuh permukaan wajahnya.

"Hn," jawabnya ambigu.

Hening. Keduanya malah hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Masih menikmati angin malam yang nyatanya sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan, ataupun ternyata keduanya memang hanya ingin berdua sekalipun itu hanya dalam diam. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Tuhan. Terkadang, kedua anak manusia itu saling melirik satu sama lain dan akan membuang muka kalau mata mereka bertemu. Tapi, perlahan-lahan nyatanya tangan mereka saling bertaut.

"Sasuke-_kun_," wanita itu memanggilnya. Iris kelamnya melirik sebentar pada Sakura tanpa melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Gaara tadi sore itu, benar?" sambung Sakura lagi, wanita musim semi itu masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada langit yang begitu gelap.

"Hn,"

"Jawab yang benar, Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura mulai geram dan melepas genggamannya.

"Hn,"

"Kalau tidak jawab, aku pergi saja." baru saja Sakura melangkah, tangannya kembali di tarik oleh Sasuke. Tubuh kecil wanita musim semi itu berada dalam rengkuhan kunci si Uchiha bungsu.

"Jangan pergi." Pemuda itu memeluknya, "Semua yang ku ucapkan pada Gaara adalah benar," lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura— ia sendiri hanya bisa diam dan balas memeluk pemuda itu. Ia yakin, ia sudah masuk dalam pesona Uchiha Sasuke.

==oOo==

_**Konoha High School. **_**March, 27****th**** – 2013 **

Bukan sebuah gossip atau hal yang sedang gempar kalau Haruno Sakura terlihat sering berdua dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana jelasnya hubungan mereka, nyatanya mereka juga tidak pernah memasang status _In Relationship _di jejaring sosial. Hari ini, bahkan si Bungsu Uchiha itu duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran sejarah, pelajaran dimana setiap muridnya diwajibkan untuk mengenang masa lalu—masa perjuangan para pahlawan maksdunya.

"Ugh…" Sasuke menoleh mendengar ringisan yang keluar dari bibir mungil wanita itu.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanyanya pelan sembari melirik-lirik khawatir pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kepalaku pusing," jawabnya sembari memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Apa perlu aku meminta izin pada Kurenai-_sensei_?" pemuda itu mulai menutup buku sejarahnya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi jam pulang tiba. Aku hanya terlambat makan, jadi kepalaku sakit."

"Tch, sudah ku bilang padamu untuk menjaga kondisi baik-baik!" geram Sasuke sembari menatap serius wajah Sakura.

"Hanya katamu? Kau itu sa—"

"Uchiha, cepat kerjakan soal nomor Sembilan." Potong Kurenai sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Dengan langkah malas-malasan, pemuda itu maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal yang menurutnya sangat mudah dan tidak penting untuk dikerjakan. Tangan kanannya meraih spidol hitam yang akan ia gunakan untuk menulis jawaban dari soal tersebut. Setelah menulis jawaban yang panjang itu, ia meletakkan spidolnya di atas meja Kurenai dankembali ke tempat duduknya.

_Kring Kring Kring_

Bel berdering tiga kali. Jam pelajaran telah usai, beberapa anak bahkan sudah membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Naruto baru saja keluar dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sasuke, tangannya masih mengotak-atik _hand phone _hitamnya. Setelah benda kotak nan panjang itu masuk ke dalam sakunya, ia menatap Sasuke yang masih membantu Sakura merapihkan buku-bukunya.

"_Teme, _jangan lupa _sparing _dengan kelas sebelah. Kau bawa _jersey _kelas kita 'kan?" ucap Naruto sembari memutar kunci mobilnya di jari telunjuk.

Sasuke manatap Naruto dan Sakura secara bergantian, "Hn, aku tidak lupa. Tapi masalahnya…"

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya pada kedua pemuda itu, "Apa?"

"Aku mau _sparing_ futsal, kau bagaimana? Masih sakit kah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak begitu _sih_, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau ikut denganku, kita makan dulu." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura. Wanita beriris klorofil itu menatap Naruto dan tertawa hambar, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandang mereka tidak percaya. Kenapa? Sasuke baru saja peduli pada keadaan seorang perempuan, di hadapannya pula. Seingatnya, sewaktu sahabat esnya menjalin hubungan dengan Karin— saudara tirinya, pemuda itu bahkan bersikap acuh tak acuh dan tidak perhatian.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku sungguh tidak lapar. Kenapa kita harus ke kantin?" Sakura meronta-ronta melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun, ini sudah jam untuk minum obat." Demi Tuhan, dari mana pemuda itu tahu jam-jam Sakura meminum obat? Baru beberapa hari tinggal berdua dengan pemuda itu, sudah tahu apapun tentang Sakura. Tapi jujur saja, entah kenapa membayangkan segalanya membuat Sakura jadi _blushing _sendiri. Terutama kejadian pada malam itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, makannya di mobil saja ya? Aku tidak mau makan disini," titah Sakura saat melihat pemuda itu sudah masuk ke dalam _stand_ nasi goreng.

"Eh, ini aku bawa _Tupperware. _Tempatkan disini saja," sambung Sakura lagi. Pemuda itu tidak menolak, tetap menuruti segala keinginan Sakura. Setelah acara memesan makanan selesai, kedua sejoli itu akhirnya pergi menuju lapangan belakang sekolah. Iris _emerald_nya menatap pada sebuah sosok gadis yang sedang bercanda riang dengan teman sekelasnya— Uzumaki Naruto, dan seorang pemuda berambut _silver _yang tidak Sakura kenal.

Lapangan yang biasa dipakai untuk bermain futsal dan basket letaknya memangnya di belakang sekolah, dekat dengan tangga yang menghubungkan siswa-siswi untuk ke pelataran parkir mobil. Sakura juga melihat kalau tidak hanya Naruto yang ada di lapangan, ada beberapa murid lain seperti Hyuuga Neji, Shikamaru Naara, Shimura Sai, Yamanaka Ino, ataupun anak-anak yang ikut turun pada saat pertandingan futsal kemarin. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada anak-anak lain yang tidak Sakura kenal. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah lawan _sparing _kelasnya. Tapi, untuk apa ada beberapa gadis sepantaran dengannya ikut? Kalau melihat Karin yang sedang bercanda dengan Naruto juga ia tahu, gadis itu adalah _manager team _inti futsal sekolah ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, pemuda itu membuang minuman kalengnya ke tempat sampah. Ia lirik Sakura yang masih memandangi sosok mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya bingung. Kalian ini mau _sparing _futsal atau berkencan masal? Banyak sekali perempuan disini," ucapnya sembari melangkah menuju lapangan.

"Biasanya gadis-gadis itu menemani kekasih mereka bertanding, mengharukan." Ucap Sasuke asal-asalan.

"Aa— begitu?" Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada _Tupperware _biru miliknya saat mulai berdekatan dengan Karin, masalahnya insiden kemarin itu masih terbayang dalam benaknya.

"_Konnichiwa, _Sasuke." Sapa gadis itu sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya, membuat Naruto dan pemuda berambut _silver _itu menoleh.

"Sasuke, kami sudah menentukan tempatnya. Kita akan pergi ke _Royal Sport_, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang baru tiba.

"Hn, terserah." Jawab Sasuke lagi. Sakura masih memandang kearah Karin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Naruto dan Karin bahkan menyadarinya kalau gadis itu masih saja memandangi Karin.

"A-ah, Sakura-_chan_, kau bawa apa itu?!" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura salah tingkah sendiri, ia menatap telunjuk Naruto yang mengarah pada tempat bekalnya.

Calon kekasih Uchiha Sasuke itu tertawa kecil, "Ini makananku, Sasuke-_kun_ yang belikan. Aku tidak mau makan di kantin, jadi aku akan makan di mobil."

"Wah wah, Uchiha sasuke. Kau sudah berubah nampaknya," Karin memotong percakapan mereka dan menatap pemuda Uchiha tersebut, "Setahuku kau tidak pernah mau membawa seorang gadis ke mobilmu, apalagi mobilmu dijadikan tempat makan." Sakura merasa tertohok mendengar peenyataan gadis itu, "Kalian bahkan tinggal bersama," lanjutnya lagi.

"Cih, peduli apa kau segala urusan tentangku? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri," kata Sasuke tanpa menatap Karin, ia lebih memilih untuk menarik tangan Sakura agar menjauh dari kumpulan orang-orang tadi.

==oOo==

_**Royal Sport. **_**March, 27****th**** – 2013 **

Jejeran mobil-mobil mewah baru saja masuk dan terparkir di depan sebuah gedung olah raga yang tampak begitu sepi. Kata Sasuke, biasanya tempat ini akan ramai dikunjungi pada malam hari. Itu sebabnya murid-murid KHS lebih memilih untuk menggunakan tempat ini pada sore hari. Selain tidak akan kepanasan, tempat ini juga belum terlalu ramai untuk dipakai. Selagi anak laki-laki berganti pakaian, Sakura lebih memilih untuk duduk di dekat Ino dan Tenten— teman sekelasnya yang juga hadir untuk menemani kekasih mereka bermain futsal.

"Sakura, jangan kemana-mana. Kalau mau pergi, bilang pada Ino atau Tenten." Ucap Sasuke yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian.

Sakura yang tadinya sedang tertawa bersama kedua temannya itu menoleh begitu mendengar suara Sasuke, _"Yes, sir."_

"Aku mau turun ke lapangan," ucapnya sembari memasangkan benda yang ia lilitkan di ototnya.

Sepeninggalan pemuda Uchiha itu, Tenten hanya menatap Sakura yang masih belum melepas senyumnya sembari memandang Sasuke yang baru saja masuk ke dalam lapangan., "Sakura,"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh dan menatap Tenten, "Apa?"

"Kalian pacaran ya?" gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum jahil menatap Sakura.

"Belum, Tenten. Mereka masih masa-masa pendekatan. Kau tahu 'kan kalau masa-masa _PDKT _itu memang menyenangkan?" sela Ino sembari menatap Sai yang mulai berjaga di depan gawang.

"Begitu, memangnya kau menyukai Sasuke? Dia itu 'kan pemuda _abnormal _yang dinginnya minta ampun. Betah saja kau dengannya," titah Tenten lagi.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Percaya atau tidak, dia adalah orang paling hangat yang pernah aku temui."

"Haah~ bagiku ya tetap saja lebih hangat Sai. Oh _God, _dia bahkan terlihat begitu bergairah dengan pakaian itu." Ino menyela lagi, kali ini wajahnya bertumpu pada kedua tangannya sendiri. Iris _aquamarine_ cantiknya itu menatap seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah berjaga gawang dengan kaos tanpa lengan— sama seperti murid kelas sepuluh-dua lainnya.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka bergulat di lapangan hijau tersebut. Terlihat Naruto dan Kiba yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan dengan tawa melatar belakangi mereka, di belakangnya ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Masing-masing dari mereka kembali ke tempat dimana Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura yang masih tertawa dan bergosip. Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing, ia duduk di samping Sakura dan menenggak habis air mineral milik Sakura dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding untuk sekedar beristirahat.

"Lelah, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku masih ada persediaan air lagi kalau kau masih kehausan." Pemilik rambut merah muda itu tersenyum sembari menyodorkan selembar handuk kecil untuknya.

"Tidak, sudah cukup. Aku mau—"

"Hai, Sakura, Sasuke…" sebuah suara memotong perkataan Sasuke, suara dari seorang gadis yang baru datang menghampiri mereka dengan seorang pemuda ydi belakangnya. Kedua orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang Sakura lihat di lapangan sekolah. Namikaze Karin, dan entah siapa pemuda berambut perak lurus yang ada di belakangnya. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama.

"Sakura, kau masih ingat aku 'kan?" tanya Karin sembari tersenyum menatapnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tahu kau pasti mendengar tentang perdebatan aku dan kekasihmu, kau pasti salah paham." Lanjut Karin lagi.

"Kau tenang saja Karin, aku bukan kekasih Sasuke. Aku juga tidak begitu peduli dengan—"

"Ini Suigetsu, kekasihku. Ku rasa Sasuke dan Sakura juga cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih." Sela Karin sembari mengalungkan tangannya pada tangan pemuda berambut perak itu. Entah kenapa ada perasaan lega tersendiri bagi Sakura saat mengetahui Karin sudah berpacaran dengan pria lain. Itu artinya, ia tidak akan kembali lagi pada Sasuke bukan?

'_Heh? Apa yang aku pikirkan?'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati. Ia tersenyum saat gadis bernama Karin itu tersenyum ramahnya padanya.

"Sepertinya Sasuke juga menyukaimu," tutur Karin sembari melirik Sasuke.

"Eh? Aku tidak mau, aku takut diserang _fans _Sasuke." Jawab Sakura sembari tertawa ringan. Sementara pemuda Uchiha itu malah merangkul Sakura dengan gemas.

"Hn, kau terlalu berlebihan." Sakura memajukan bibirnya mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, tapi sejujurnya ada rasa hangat tersendiri saat ia berkumpul di tengah-tengah orang seperti Karin, Sasuke, dan kekasihnya yang bernama Suigetsu itu. Hangat, entah kenapa perasaan hangat ini selalu muncul saat berdekatan dengan Karin. Ia juga bingung, kadang kala dirinya selalu ingin memandang orang yang begitu mirip dengannya itu.

"Baiklah Sakura, kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura untuk segera mengikutinya melangkah.

"Tunggu—" sekali lagi, teriakan Karin menghentikan langkah mereka. Karin menghampiri Sakura dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu undangan untuknya.

"—datanglah ke acara ulang tahunku pada tanggal dua puluh delapan nanti," sambungnya sembari tersenyum. Sakura membuka kartu undangan itu dan membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Ada yang janggal. Ya, ada yang janggal.

"_Nani?!_ Ulang tahun kita sama, Karin!" jawab Sakura sembari menatap lekat-lekat gadis cantik berkaca mata itu.

_Deg._

Sama? Karin merubah raut wajahnya seolah percaya tidak percaya. Ada apa ini? Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Tidak hanya dia, bahkan Suigetsu dan Sasuke juga sempat kaget saat mendengar penuturan Sakura tadi.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang bersama Sasuke-_kun_ besok." Ucap Sakura dan pada akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sementara Karin masih menatap punggung Sakura, ia menggeleng tidak percaya. Pertama, wajah mereka yang mirip. Ke-dua, saat Sakura merasakan sakit waktu itu, ia juga merasakan sakit yang sama. Juga masih ada yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini. Nama Namikaze Sakura masih menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam hidupnya. Pusing menghantam kepalanya, gadis itu segera berpegangan pada tangan kekasihnya, menahan berat badannya yang hampir saja jatuh.

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" tanya Suigetsu dengan nada khawatir.

"Sui-_kun_, aku rasa…ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu,"

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha masih saja melirik seorang perempuan yang hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, kepala merah muda itu masih setia memandangi pemandangan di luar kaca jendela. Sampai ia melihat cairan bening mengalir di pipi ranum wanita itu, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke sembari melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Sakura menoleh dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya juga, "Sasuke-_kun_, aku mau cerita boleh?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dalam hati ia begitu senang karena akhirnya Sakura mempercayainya untuk mengeluarkan segala masalah yang ada di pikirannya. Setidaknya, ada kemajuan dalam langkah-langkah pendekatan pada Sakura. Setidaknya Sasuke tahu, kalau perasaannya tidaklah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"A-aku lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Sungguh, aku…hiks…aku benar-benar merasa iri pada Karin, selama ini…hiks…selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya perayaan hari ulang tahun. Hiks…aku hidup, tujuh belas tahun…hiks…tanpa seorang ayah…sungguh aku ingin bertemu ayahku…hiks…Sasuke-_kun_, aku…hiks…hiks…aku rindu ibuku huwaaaaaaa!"

Masih dalam keadaan berada di pelukan Sasuke, Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya dan menumpahkan air matanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Sementara kedua tangan pemuda itu terangkat untuk mendekap Sakura, membenamkan suara tangisan wanita yang kini ia— cintai. Cinta, perasaan _absurd _yang sudah melekat di hatinya.

"Tidak semua yang kau irikan itu sempurna. Karin, dia juga hidup tanpa seorang ibu. Ibunya meninggal, meninggal saat melahirkannya. Semua manusia itu pasti ada kekurangan dan kelebihannya, aku— meskipun memiliki orang tua yang begitu lengkap. Aku tidak pernah menjumpai mereka di rumah, sarapan bersama, atau menyambutku pulang dari sekolah. Kita sudah dewasa, harus bisa bertahan hidup dan mandiri. Dunia ini memang keras, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengusap punggung Sakura— wanita yang ia cintai itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku 'kan?"

Sasuke melepas peluknya, ibu jarinya menyentuh pipi ranum Sakura— menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa. Pemuda itu tersenyum, _"Trust me, I'll never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever, 'cause I'll be your guardian angel."_

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

"_Badeway, _Jidat. Berapa usiamu besok hm?" tanya Sasuke sembari mencubit hidung Sakura.

"Sakit tahu. Aku baru saja akan menginjak tujuh belas tahun nanti,"

"Hn, sudah selesai acara tangis-tangisannya 'kan? Ayo kita pulang," ucap Sasuke dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya lagi.

'_Aku akan berusaha…menjadikan tujuh belas tahunmu kali ini, menjadi usia paling indah dalam hidupmu. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura.'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

-Tbc-

**Author Area:**

Terima kasih sekali lagi atas dukungan para readers yang udah setia ngebaca cerita ini. Oh ya, Ara juga mau ngomong nih. Ara kan bikin fict _**Red Rose Location,**_ yang gak suka GaaSaku jangan ninggalin review kaya gitu dong :( hargain Ara juga mau bikin Chara lain. Kan kalau gak suka gausah dibaca, maaf nih Ara ngomong gini. Ara juga anak savers kok, Cuma kan pengen berkreasi lagi masa gak boleh? Tapi intinya, Ara tetap berterima kasih sama kalian yang udah mau nerima karya-karya Ara.

Oh ya, kayaknya ada yang salah tanggap sama cerita Ara. Ara **jelasin** nih ya, cerita init uh si Karin bukan adiknya Naruto— tapi Kakaknya Naruto. Minato menikah lagi, saat umurnya Karin 5 bulan. Naruto itu ada ketika ketika usia pernikahan Minato udah jalan 3 bulan. Ara yang salah kok, gak nyeritain secara detail. Abis Ara pikir juga kan ga penting-_-. Jadi, Karin sama Naruto itu umurnya gak jauh-jauh amat kok. Ara emang sengaja menempatkan mereka gak dalam angkatan yang berbeda, usia gak jadi masalah buat Ara.

Buat yang sama-sama lagi UN, ya Ara harap juga kita semua lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. 20 paket ._. semangaaaaat kawan-kawan ._.)9

_**Give Thanks To:**_

_**Tsurugi De Leluoch – SasakuToCherry – Novrie TomatoCherry – melyarahmawinarti – hanazono yuri – Hikari Matsushita – ocha chan – **__me – Guest – Sasusaku Kira – sora – __**Nina317elf – **__Sassusaku uciha – mako-chan – FN – CloUdista-chan_

_**I love you all~**_

_**Mind to review again? Thanks.**_


	6. Bab V - Part One

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"TWIN"

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Don't like?! Don't read!_

.

.

.

_**Teleport Mansion, kediaman Uchiha. **_**March, 28****th**** - 2013 **

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~"_

seorang wanita yang sedang terlelap itu pun harus membuka matanya. Mau tidak mau juga, ia harus membuka kedua iris _emerald_ indahnya yang sudah tertutup selama beberapa jam ini. Sebuah suara dari seorang pemuda yang kini dikenalnya itu telah menembus indera pendengarannya. Perlahan, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Ada api. Tapi kecil.

"Ngh~ Sasuke-_kun_, apa-apaan _sih_?!" ia menggertak kesal, jelas karena _momment _tidurnya terganggu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura." ucap pemuda itu tanpa dosa, lalu memperlihatkan kue _tart _yang tertancap lilin angka satu dan tujuh itu.

"Kau ini seperti tidak ada hari esok, _ne_?" racau wanita itu sembrai mengusap-usap wajahnya.

"Hn, aku mengganggumu ya?" tanya pemuda itu sembari duduk di tepi kasur—meletakkan kue tart di atas meja di dekat kasur.

"Hh~ tapi tak apa, terima kasih." katanya sembari tersenyum.

"Hn, aku orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat kepadamu." tambah pemuda itu lagi.

"Aku tahu, _ne_. Lalu mana kueku? Aku mau tiup lilin." ujar wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu menyerahkan kue _tart _kepada Sakura—orang yang hari ini berulang tahun. Ia tatap kedua mata Sakura yang mulai terpejam, mengucap doa dalam hati, dan membiarkan wanita itu meniup lilinnya. Lilin yang pertama, di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura." ucap pemuda itu datar.

_Grep._

Tidak peduli pada gerak _reflex _Sasuke yang mengangkat kue itu tingggi-tinggi, Sakura tetap saja memeluk pemuda itu. Air matanya mengalir, menandakan ia bahagia. Untuk pertama kali ini, ia merasakan indahnya hari ulang tahun. Ya, ia merasa kalau hari ini adalah miliknya—walau hanya untuk satu hari.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_. Hiks...aku t-tidak pernah...hiks...merasa sebahagia i-ini...hiks..."

Pemuda itu balas memeluknya, "Aku bahagia mengenalmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak peduli siapa kau, status masa lalumu, aku..." —cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik, pemuda itu diam dan mengusap lembut rambut Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu, dan jadilah kekasihku—" pemuda itu melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah Sakura dalam-dalam, dan mengusap kedua pipi Sakura.

"—Untuk yang terakhir kali," sambung pemuda itu lagi—menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah basah akan air mata.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Maaf," jawab Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya—enggan menatap pemuda yang pernah tidur dengannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada alasan untuk—"

"Aku butuh penjelasan—" pemuda itu menarik wajah Sakura, "—Aku butuh penjelasan untuk berhenti mencintaimu,"

"Jangan memilihku, Sasuke-_kun_. Diluar sana..." Kepalanya mendongak, membiarkan pandangan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Menghela nafas pasrah, "Banyak wanita yang menginginkanmu. Lebih baik dari aku, tidak seperti aku." Tersenyum.

"Kau bisa sebutkan salah satu kelebihan mereka darimu?" Pemuda itu menuntut.

Sakura menggeleng, "Mereka sehat. Tidak seperti aku, kau akan jenuh dan bosan nantinya. Kau akan sampai pada titik jenuh dimana kau akan melihatku menyerah karena aku—"

"Kalau kau bilang itu alasannya, aku tidak akan berhenti." Ia tersentak, tersentak karena jawaban Sasuke barusan, "Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk tetap mengejarmu, menjagamu, sekalipun kau sakit entah seperti apa. Kalau kau ingin menyerah dan mati, maka aku akan ikut bersamamu. Percaya padaku, Sakura."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan barusan! Sebaiknya tarik kata-katamu sebelum kau menyesal atau—"

"Kalau aku menyesal, aku tidak akan mau menidurimu! Kalau aku tahu aku akan menyesal, aku tidak akan pernah mau masuk ke dalam hidupmu! Aku tidak akan—"

"Cukup!" keduanya saling menyela, mengibarkan bendera keegoisan hatinya masing-masing. Bentrok, dimana ada dua keinginan yang berbeda—mencoba bertahan dalam argumentasinya masing-masing.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sakura."

_Sakit._ Sakura menangis, merasakan hantaman yang luar biasa pada dadanya. Hatinya sakit, mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Kenapa sakit? Karena nyatanya, ia tidak bisa memberikan balasan cinta itu. Hatinya berkata lain, hati kecilnya begitu ingin menyambut perasaan Sasuke. Tapi, apa daya kalau ia tidak berani menanam cinta di hati pemuda itu. Ia hanya takut, ia takut kalau kematian akan memisahkan keduanya dan hanya akan tersisa harapan palsu untuk hidup bahagia dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku..." ia menghambur lagi ke pelukan Sasuke, membasahi pakaian pemuda itu dengan air matanya.

"Katakan. Katakan kau mencintaiku juga, Sakura. Matamu berkata lain, kau tidak bisa membohongiku." ucapnya parau.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, meski hati kecilnya ada yang berkata lain, ia tidak peduli. Cinta itu egois, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Jadilah cinta pertamaku..."

_Cup._

Sasuke mengecup bibir wanitanya, memang bukan yang pertama—tapi rasanya masih semanis saat pertama kali. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa yang mereka rasakan. Manis, tidak seperti rasa sakit duniawi yang selama ini mereka rasakan. Saling melumat satu sama lain, menyalurkan kata-kata hanya lewat ciuman. Menukar _saliva, _seolah mereka sedang berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"Mmhh..." Sakura menggeram. Pemuda itu menekan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tak membiarkan sedetikpun bibir mereka terpisah. Tetap pada posisi awal yang berakhir pada Sakura—terduduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke—_kekasihnya_.

"A-aah..." Sakura mendesah kala merasakan tangan kekar Sasuke meremas pelan dada kirinya, sementara lidah pemuda itu masuk setelah mulutnya terbuka. Menjelajahi segala apa yang ada di dalam mulut Sakura, menekan lidah kekasihnya agar tetap menguasai permainan.

"A-aah, Sasuke-_kun_...uuhh!" ia menggeram lagi, remasan-remasan di dadanya semakin terasa kuat. Tubuhnya meliuk entah kemana, terasa panas membakarnya dan memaksa kedua tangannya untuk meremas rambut _raven _kekasihnya tersebut.

"Hn," pemuda itu memindahkan ciumannya ke daerah lehernya—mengecap segala rasa yang tertinggal disana. Kedua tangan Sakura masih menjambak pelan rambut Sasuke—menikmati sentuhan pemuda itu.

"Aakh!" Sakura berteriak kecil saat dirasa Sasuke menggigit lehernya, lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat, dan segera menjilatinya—meninggalkan bekas luka kemerahan.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah dan peluh sudah mengucur di pelipisnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan, kedua tangan Sakura terangkat—merengkuh wajah tampan kekasihnya, membiarkan pemuda itu menutup _onyx_nya sebentar. Ia kecup sebentar bibir Sasuke, sementara tangannya sibuk membuka kancing piama si bungsu Uchiha. Puas menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke, menyaksikan langsung dada bidang kekasihnya—kali ini ia biarkan Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya agar berbaring di kasur. Sementara pemuda itu bergerak merangkak menindih Sakura, wanita itu kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana aku mau melakukannya kalau pakaianmu saja masih lengkap,"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Perlahan, ia lihat tangan Sasuke yang menanggalkan _dress_nya, membuka _bra _merahnya, dan membuka celana dalamnya juga. Dia menggelinjang lagi, merasakan sensasi aneh saat kedua jari Sasuke mengusap lembut daerah kewanitaannya. Perlahan pula ia rasakan kedua jari itu masuk menerobos liang kewanitaannya tanpa ampun, terlalu cepat sehingga desahan menggema di ruang tidur Sakura.

"Aakh~ Sasuke-_kuuuunnnhhh~_ uuh..." Wanita itu mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, membiarkan kekasihnya kembali menjamah daerah kewanitaannya.

"B-berhenti, _ne, _Sasuke-_kun_! Aakh—aah~ ngh!" meracau tak jelas lagi saat kekasihnya dengan brutal menghisap kuat-kuat kewanitaannya, memainkan lidahnya di dalam dengan gesit dan dengan tangan meremas dadanya.

"_N-ne..._aakh! C-cukup, _ne_, Sasuke-_kuuunnhhh_! Kyaaa~" lagi. Dua kali dalam klimaksnya kali ini, sementara keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya.

Matanya sayu menatap bayangan Sasuke yang mengusap sudut bibirnya, baru saja akan menutup mata kalau saja tidak ada gesekan di daerah intimnya. Mengerang lagi, ia tahu kalau Sasuke menggesekkan miliknya di bibir kewanitaannya.

"Aahh...hh...S-sukeeeehhh...uuhhh,"

"Ngh..." pemuda itu melenguh tertahan, sensasi yang ia rasakan begitu hebat. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, bahkan tak pernah ia rasakan senikmat ini. Memabukkan.

_Slap._

"Akh!" wanita itu berteriak, tak biasanya satu hentakan dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Semua terasa seperti terburu-buru, seolah semua begitu memabukkan. Memang.

"Aaah...aahhh...uuhh...hmmm...aaahhh~" Sakura tidak bisa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, entah kenapa semua jadi begitu gelap. Gerakan-gerakan _in-out _Sasuke begitu memabukkan baginya. Seakan melayang.

"Nghh..." pemuda itu kembali mengerang tertahan. Gesekannya terasa begitu licin, se_basah_ ini kah? Tidak peduli. Kuat-kuat ia ia cengkram seprai kasur, merasakan pedih saat kuku-kuku Sakura menembus lapisan kulit pertamanya, membuatnya luka.

"Aaahh...Sasuke-_kun_...uuhh~" semakin dipercepat pula tempo gerakannya, tidak mau membuang banyak waktu lagi karena sebenarnya juga ia sudah lelah. Ia sentakkan lebih dalam lagi, semakin dirasa juga miliknya terjepit di dalam sana.

Semakin dalam, kuat, dan desahan-desahan juga semakin tak tertahankan. "Sasuke-_kun_, sakit...aaah! J-jangan...terlalu kasar...aaahh...aaah!"

"A-aku tidak bisa!" Geramnya kesal sembari menambah kecepatan. Semakin panas.

"A-Aaaakkh~ Sasuke-_kuuuunnhhh_~"

"S-Sakura, a-aku akan...aargghh!"

Tubuh kekar Sasuke akhirnya ambruk menimpah kekasihnya, peluh masih mengucur membasahi keduanya. Dinginnya udara _AC _tidak berhasil menembus kulit keduanya, jantung mereka berdegup lebih kencang, dan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mengantuk."

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke melepaskan miliknya yang masih tertanam di dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Ia usap kepala kekasihnya dengan sayang, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi keduanya. "Tidurlah," ucap pemuda itu sembari memeluk kekasihnya.

==oOo==

_**Boutique. **_**March, 28th - 2013**

Sebuah mobil _Honda Jazz _berwarna merah kini berhenti dengan sempurna di depan sebuah toko baju ternama di _Tokyo, Japan. _Terlalu pagi memang kalau mau berbelanja pakaian, tapi kedua anak manusia yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu bukan ingin berbelanja.

"Tch," iris _rubby_nya memandang jam tangan merahnya dengan bosan, pukul 06:35_a.m_. Terlalu pagi. Tapi memang sudah jam janjinya begini.

"Sui-_kun_, ayo cepat!" gadis itu memanggil kekasihnya yang baru saja mengunci pintu mobilnya. Pemuda berambut _silver _lurus itu mengangguk senyum, menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Kalau bukan karena hari ini kau berulang tahun, aku malas bangun pagi dan mengantarmu ke tempat seperti ini." pemuda itu sedikit mengeluh.

"Tapi buktinya kau bangun," jawab gadis itu polos sembari membuka pintu butik langganannya. Ya, ia biasa kemari untuk membeli baju.

_"_Selamat pagi, Paman_."_ sapa gadis berambut merah _maroon _itu dengan ramah kepada pemilik butik.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang masih sibuk menata baju-bajunya tersebut menoleh, kemudian tertawa kecil dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ku kira kau akan datang agak siangan, Karin." kata laki-laki itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Karin itu menggeleng, "Aku mau lihat gaunku, sekalian mengambilnya. Sudah selesai kah?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Sudah, memang mau kau pakai kapan gaun itu?"

"Sore ini! Aku akan mengadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas!" jawabnya bersemangat.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng sembari tertawa, lalu mengisyaratkan Karin dan kekasihnya itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Setelah sampai di ruangan yang cukup luas itu, mereka melihat sebuah gaun pesta besar berwarna putih polos dengan aksen renda di dadanya. Gaun putih tanpa lengan, membentuk postur tubuh Karin dengan bawahan menggembung sebatas lutut.

"Nah, ini gaunmu. Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" tanya laki-laki itu sembari memperlihatkan patung yang sedang memakainya.

"Boleh ku coba sekarang?" tanya Karin antusias, terkadang bertukar pandang dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Boleh," jawab laki-laki itu lagi sembari tersenyum.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kekasih Hozuki Suigetsu itu telah mencocokkan tubuhnya dengan gaun yang ia pesan barusan. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya kesana kemari di depan kaca besar yang memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Betapa cantik dirinya.

"Bagaimana, Sui-_kun_?" tanya Karin sembari berpose bak model di depan kekasihnya.

"Cocok. Seleramu lumayan," jawabnya santai.

"Lumayan? Berarti masih ada yang kurang, _ne_?" Karin memutarkan tubuhnya lagi.

Suigetsu menggeleng pasrah, _'Kami-sama, begini kah perempuan kalau berbelanja?'_

"Cukup, aku akan ambil gaun ini sekarang. Nah, Sui-_kun _kau akan menemaniku membeli sepatu kan?" ujarnya lagi sembari menatap cermin.

"Kau model, sepatumu sudah banyak. Bahkan lemari sepatumu sudah penuh, pakai saja yang ada." ucap Suigetsu santai.

"Ng? Kau benar juga, tapi aku ingin yang baru."

"Tidak usah, jangan habiskan uang ayahmu."

.

.

.

Lama dalam situasi beli-membeli yang biasa Karin lakukan, akhirnya mereka kembali ke mobil dan bersiap untuk pulang. Jalanan besar utama biasanya sepi kalau pagi hari, maklum sudah masuk jam kerja. Sementara Suigetsu masih sibuk mengemudi, Karin sedang membaca laporan pengeluaran kartu kredit ayahnya pagi ini.

"Sui-_kun_," panggil gadis itu sembari menutup buku laporan.

"Apa?" pemuda itu membelokkan _stir _mobilnya ke kanan.

"Aku ingin bicara, bisa kita mencari tempat?" pemuda itu melirik kekasihnya, tak biasanya Karin meminta tempat untuk bicara. Biasanya, gadis itu mau berbicara dimanapun dengannya.

"Ya," tidak mau menambah beban pikiran, pemuda itu memutar kemudinya menuju ke taman pusat kota. Biasanya taman itu ramai akan pengunjung yang berolah raga pagi, tapi karena ini bukan hari libur pasti sepi.

Tiba di taman pusat kota, pasangan muda itu memilih untuk duduk di dekat air mancur. Sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang tua yang berjalan-jalan pagi. Pemuda itu masih diam, membiarkan kekasihnya menyiapkan diri untuk memulai percakapan.

"Sui-_kun_, aku ingin cerita." katanya pelan.

"Hn, ku dengarkan." jawab Suigetsu sembari menatap lurus ke pancuran air.

"Namikaze Sakura. Nama itu terus terngiang dalam pikiranku," pemuda itu melirik kekasihnya yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada penyanggah kursi besi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi nama itu ku temukan dalam buku catatan ayahku. Nama itu juga bahkan menduduki peringkat pertama yang ayahku catat di dalam surat wasiatnya, juga nama Kushina." lanjutnya lagi.

"H. Kushina, begitu ayahku menulisnya. Aku tidak pernah bertanya kepada ayahku siapa-siapa saja pemilik nama itu, karena ayahku bilang kalau ibuku sudah meninggal. Aku jadi tidak begitu memikirkan mereka itu siapa," sambungnya lagi.

Karin menghela nafas, "Semakin kesini, aku semakin terkejut. Dulu, aku pernah diberikan sebuah kalung oleh ayahku. Kalung itu berpasangan, ayahku bilang kelak aku akan menemukan seseorang yang memakai pasangan kalung ini." ucapnya sembari meraba kalung yang melilit di lehernya.

"Aku mulai berpikir konyol saat aku bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Kau masih ingat dia bukan?" tanya Karin pada kekasihnya.

"Tentu, lalu?" Suigetsu mulai menatap serius wajah kekasihnya.

"Kami mirip. Sangat mirip, dilahirkan di tanggal yang sama, dipertemukan seperti benang pengikat tak kasat mata, dan—"

"Kau mau bilang kalau kalian itu kembar yang terpisah? Dramatis, seperti sinetron kacangan." sela Suigetsu sembari tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, Sui-_kun_—"

"Dengar, kalian punya perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Dari segi warna rambut, bentuk mata, gaya kalian berbicara, bertingkah, dan satu lagi! Gadis itu sakit-sakitan, sedangkan kau sehat-sehat saja." sela Suigetsu lagi, tidak setuju.

"Sui-_kun_, aku bisa—"

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ayo pulang." Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, mendahului Karin menuju mobil mereka.

_'Kau salah Sui-kun, aku bahkan merasa sakit yang sama saat melihatnya kemarin.'_

==oOo==

_**Teleport Mansion, kediaman Uchiha. **_**March, 28th - 2013**

Sebuah mobil _Mercedes _berwarna hitam kini tengah memasuki gerbang besar menuju kediaman Uchiha, diikuti dengan _Honda City _berwarna _silver _di belakangnya. Sasuke Uchiha, sang pemilik rumah yang sedang sarapan akhirnya bergegas menuju pintu keluar dan menemukan kedua mobil itu terparkir sejajar di halaman rumahnya.

"Hn, sudah pulang rupanya." ucapnya pelan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudah bangun?!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari mobil hitamnya, Sasuke tersenyum mengangguk dan menghampiri wanita itu.

"Hn, selamat datang kembali..._kaa-san_." ucapnya sembari ber_ojigi _pada ibundanya. Dilihatnya lagi dua orang pria yang keluar dari mobil hitam itu, dan seorang wanita berambut merah _maroon _yang keluar dari mobil _silver_.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke-_chan_." ucap pria yang lebih tua darinya sembari terkikik geli.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _Nii-san_." jawabnya dongkol sembari ber_ojigi _pada kedua pria tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa Sakura sudah bangun tidur?" tanya wanita berambut merah _maroon _itu sembari tersenyum lembut. Aura keibuannya memang sangat terasa lembut.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Belum, _baa-san_. Mungkin dia masih mengantuk, semalam aku menyiapkan kejutan kecil untuknya."

"Ahahaha, aku beruntung menitipkan puteriku pada anakmu." jawab wanita itu sembari menatap ibunya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Kejutan? Kejutan apa? Kalau kejutan ranjang _sih _lebih cocok untuk digunakan. Siapa yang tidak lelah kalau tengah malam disuruh meniup lilin dan diberi kejutan, terlebih harus bertempur di atas ranjang dengan pemuda macam Sasuke? Tidak. Tidak akan ada yang tau rasanya seperti apa. Lelah, pasti sangat lelah.

"Nah, Kushina-_chan_. Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk dan sarapan," ajak wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu—Mikoto Uchiha.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kelima orang itu segera masuk dan duduk di ruang makan. Para pelayan sudah meletakkan menu lain untuk sarapan, sengaja diperbanyak mengingat seluruh keluarga berkumpul disini. Suasana ruang makan jadi hangat—tidak seperti dulu. Ya, tidak seperti dulu.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada _kaa-san, tou-san, nii-san, _dan juga _baa-san_ yang sudah repot-repot dari luar Negeri untuk datang kemari. Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang Sakura, karena kebetulan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, maka aku memohon kerja samanya pada kalian semua untuk ikut serta dalam kejutan ini."

Uchiha Itachi sebagai kakak Sasuke, berani bersumpah kalau ini adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut adiknya. Ia juga menatap adanya keseriusan pada pancaran _onyx _tajam milik adiknya itu. Sementara yang lain menyimak penuturan Sasuke, ia sudah melabuhkan pikirannya entah kemana.

_'Yang jelas, kau sudah berubah jauh lebih baik. Kau sudah mulai kembali percaya untuk berbagi, Sasuke. Aku jadi penasaran pada sosok Sakura yang sudah mengubahmu itu.'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Itu perihal mudah, _kaa-san _sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kau memiliki rencana seperti ini. Mengumpulkan keluarga besar, menjadikannya satu keluarga untuk Sakura. Kau benar-benar jenius, Sasuke-_kun_." ucap Mikoto sembari bertukar senyum dengan Kushina.

"Mendengar semua ceritamu barusan, aku tidak yakin kalau hubungan kalian hanya sekedar teman biasa," goda Itachi setelah menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Aa—aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja anak kita, Fugaku kau setuju 'kan dengan apa yang aku usulkan?" ucap Mikoto sembari melihat suaminya yang baru saja selesai makan.

"Hn," ucapnya datar sembari mengusap mulutnya dengan _tissue._

"M-Mikoto-_chan_, apa tidak terlalu buru-buru? Mereka masih kelas satu SMA loh." ucap Kushina.

"Tidak, Kushina-_chan_. Mereka hanya perlu bertunangan, lagi pula Sasuke-_kun_ juga akan menjadi penerus di perusahaan kami. Dia butuh pendamping, kebetulan sekali bukan kalau mereka itu satu sekolah? Pasti sama pintarnya," jawab Mikoto dan langsung menyantap _pasta_ _oroginal_nya.

"Lagi pula Sakura sudah lama di Paris 'kan? Aku yakin dia pasti cerdas," lanjutnya lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya saat Nyonya Haruno itu memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian untuk menjadi bagaimana di akhirnya, pesanku hanya satu. Tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik, dia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun. Dia tidak terlalu mahir untuk urusan itu," ucap Kushina dengan nada lemah lembut.

"Aku akan berusaha," ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura. Cepat bangun!"

Seorang gadis—ralat—wanita yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap itu kembali dibangunkan dari acara tidur nyenyaknya. Belum sempat membuka mata atapun melenguh, wanita musim semi bernama Sakura itu dikejutkan dengan adanya _morning kiss _dari seorang pemuda yang baru saja menjabat sebagai kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"Sasuke-_kun_, memang ini sudah pagi?" tanyanya malas.

"Sudah siang, cepat bangun! Kau belum makan, lekas mandi dan turun ke ruang makan." perintah Sasuke sembari menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Berpakaian yang rapih, karena ada tamu di bawah. Keluarga besarku juga ada disana,"

"Apa?!" Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, kalau ada keluarga besar Sasuke disini itu akan jadi masalah baginya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tua Sasuke mengenai kehadirannya disini?

"Cepat mandi atau ku mandikan?!" nada ucapan Sasuke menaik—kesal.

"Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_! Apa yang harus aku jelaskan pada—"

"Cepat mandi karena mereka ingin bertemu denganmu." sela Sasuke dingin.

Jantung Sakura berdetak begitu cepat. Gugup, ketakutan, atau bahkan bingung kenapa keluarga Sasuke ingin bertemu dengannya. Rentetan pertanyaan mulai berkembang di dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana kalau mereka salah paham? Tidak lucu bukan kalau kau mendapat masalah seperti ini tepat saat hari ulang tahunmu berlangsung? Memang tidak. Tapi cobalah untuk berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Hah—semua membingungkan.

Lama bergulat di dalam kamar mandi, Sakura segera memakai jubah mandinya dan keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut. Dilihatnya sebuah _dress _berwarna _tosca _tipis sedikit tembus pandang bila dikenakan. Tidak hanya _dress_, ia juga melihat sepasang _high heels _berwarna senada lengkap dengan pita berwarna _tosca, _juga ada aksesoris yang mempercantik penampilan jika semua itu dipakai secara satu paket.

"Apa ini?" iris _emerald_nya menemukan secarik kertas kecil berwarna merah muda. Ia tarik kertas itu dan menemukan sebuah _memo _kecil disana.

"Nikmati harimu sebagai tuan puteri hari ini," begitu katanya membaca isi _memo _tersebut. Dengan senang hati pula, ia kenakan semua yang diberikannya barusan. Ia ikat rambutnya menjadi setengah bagian, lalu mengikatkan pita setelahnya.

"Sempurna. Aku akan turun sekarang," ucapnya percaya diri. Langkah kakinya dibuat seanggun mungkin untuk menyusuri anak tangga, layaknya model yang sedang berjalan di karpet merah. Meskipun rasa gugup dan takut masih menguasai dirinya, tapi kali ini ia optimis.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno Sakura."

Begitu namanya disebut oleh seorang wanita yang ia yakini sebagai Ibunya Sasuke, langsung saja ia jawab salam itu sembari membungkukkan tubuh kecilnya. Ia pasang senyum terbaiknya di depan keluarga kekasihnya, terutama pada sang Tuan besar Uchiha yang berwajah datar.

"Kenalkan, aku adalah Mikoto. Aku ibunya Sasuke, yang di sebelahku ini adalah Fugaku. Yang berambut panjang itu adalah Itachi, mereka adalah ayah dan kakak Sasuke." tutur wanita itu lembut.

"_Ha'i, watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu!"_ jawabnya lagi sembari ber_ojigi, _sebisa mungkin bertingkah sebagai manusia terdidik.

"Bagaimana, _kaa-san?_ Pilihanku tidak salah 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di tempat dan langsung merangkul tubuh kecilnya. Bungsu Uchiha itu tersenyum hangat di depan keluarga besarnya.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." jawab Mikoto lagi, kali ini senyumnya semakin merekah.

"Sakura, kalau kau putus dengan Sasuke, aku bersedia membuka hati untukmu." ucap Itachi menggodanya.

"Jangan menggodanya, _Nii-san_." ucap Sasuke sedatar mungkin.

"Satu lagi, _hime._ Aku masih punya satu lagi hadiah untukmu," ucap Sasuke serius. Mikoto yang mendengar kode dari Sasuke itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya, ia menghampiri Sakura yang masih diam dengan wajah bingung tentang hadiah apa yang Sasuke maksud.

"Sakura-_chan,_" wanita muda itu memanggil namanya. Sakura terkejut bukan main saat kedua tangan Mikoto merengkuhnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang begitu hangat.

"Kami sudah tahu tentang kehidupanmu sebelumnya, jangan pernah bersedih lagi. Kami disini adalah keluargamu, kau bisa menganggap Fugaku sebagai ayahmu juga. Kau ingat, sekarang kita adalah keluarga kedua untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, nak." ucap Mikoto sembari mengusap rambut panjang Sakura.

_'Tuhan, mampukah aku berdiri disini? Lebih lama lagi? Ayah...kelu lidah ini mengucapkan kata itu, aku tidak pernah belajar bagaimana cara mengucapkannya. Tapi, terima kasih karena kau berikan aku hidup di tengah-tengah orang yang mencintaiku.' _ ucap Sakura membatin.

Pelukan itu terlepas, ia tatap satu per satu keluarga Uchiha yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Tersenyum satu sama lain, tersenyum untuknya, untuk hari ini menjadikan Sakura sebagai tuan puteri yang paling berharga di hari besarnya. Sakura tahu kalau semua ini dirancang untuknya, namun tak sekalipun terpikir olehnya kalau rasanya akan seindah ini.

_"Happy sweet seventeen, Sakura."_

_Deg. Suara ini..._

Kepala merah muda itu menoleh, "_Mama!"_ secepat mungkin ia berlari menghampiri ibu yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai tersebut. Ia menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan sang ibu, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana—menangis bahagia.

_'Terima kasih, Tuhan. Engkau berikan aku nafas hari ini untuk bertemu dengan ibuku. Kau berikan aku nikmat-mu dalam pagi ini, di hari spesialku yang ke tujuh belas. Terima kasih, karena kau masih mempercayakan berkah-mu padaku.'_

Haruno Sakura, tujuh belas tahun. Siswi kelas satu di Konoha _High School. _Menangis terharu, berucap syukur pada Tuhan yang telah memberinya kesempurnaan di umurnya yang sudah menginjak dewasa ini.

==oOo==

_**Namikaze's Home. **_**March, 28th - 2013 **

Langit jingga sudah terlukis dengan sempurna. Matahari hampir tenggelam menuju peristirahatannya, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 05:00_p.m_. Hembusan angin mulai terasa menyejukkan. Namikaze karin, masih saja berdiri tegak sembari tersenyum menatap seluruh _maid _di rumahnya yang kini disibukkan dengan menyiapkan acara pesta ulang tahunnya yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Dengan gaun yang ia beli tadi pagi, penampilan gadis itu begitu menawan di mata setiap orang. Dengan nafas yang tertahan, ia genggam liontin kalungnya dengan erat. Berharap akan menemukan siapa pemilik pasangan kalung itu di hari ini.

"Karin," gadis itu menoleh mendapati saudara tirinya berdiri di belakangnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Naruto, kau terlihat tampan memakai _tuxedo._" ucapnya sembari memperhatikan Naruto dari atas ke bawah.

"Bercanda? Aku seperti mau menikah saja, mengingat ini acara formal." sebelah tangannya terulur untuk memberikan kotak hadiah untuk gadis itu.

"Untukmu, selamat ulang tahun ya." ucapnya lagi sembari tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," Karin menerima hadiah itu dengan senang hati. Kedua anak manusia itu kembali larut dalam pemandangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau bahagia di usiamu sekarang ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia mengangguk.

"Naruto, Karin! Disini kalian rupanya,"

Kedua anak manusia yang tadi sibuk mengobrol itu pun menolehkan kepalanya pada asal sumber suara. Dilihatnya sosok pria paruh baya berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum menatap keduanya.

"_Tou-san_, mencari kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak juga _sih, _hanya ingin memantau persiapan pesta ulang tahun Karin." Jawabnya sembari menarik pelan Karin ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Tou-san_, apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki pasangan kalung ini?"

Minato—nama pria paruh baya yang kini menatap nanar kalung puteri sulungnya. Ia tersenyum, tapi entah untuk apa. Sekelebat kenangan masa lalunya kembali melesat dalam pikirannya, jujur saja kalau sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hanya anggukan kepala yang keluar sebagai jawaban ambigunya.

"Semoga saja," jawabnya pelan sembari mengusap pucuk kepala puterinya.

-Tbc-

**Author Note:**

Udah lama gak update, cerita gak memuaskan pula :(. Jujur, kayaknya chapter ini gak begitu enak dibaca deh. Ara ngerasainnya juga demikian. Oh ya, Bab lima ini terbagi atas dua cerita A dan B. Ini Ara buat untuk menyambungkan ke konflik di chapter B, maaf ya kalo gak begitu memuaskan :(.

**Hikari Matsushita : **Err…entah Hikari-chan, kayaknya 10 atau 11 lah tamatnya. Authornya juga gereget pengen buru-buru ke bagian itu T^T

**AkasunaAnggi : **Iya, nanti pas acara ulang tahun mereka ketemu.

**Novrie TomatoCherry : **Ini sudah diupdate, maaf kurang memuaskan T^T

**poetri-chan : **ini sudah dilanjutin, gomen telat.

**ocha chan : **sudah apa ._.

**melyarahmawinarti : **ini udah update mel, maaf telat dan tidak memuaskan T^T

**hanazono yuri : **ini udah update ya, insya Allah kalo otak mendukung (?) bakalan kilat.

**iSakuraHaruno1 : **ini diusahakan Saku-chan :3

**hiruka aoi sora : **Salam kenal hiruka-san :3 ah masa sih XD makasih hiruka-san *peluk peluk* aku udah selesai UN, makasih atas doanya *bows*

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **Aaah D: malu deh Ara, salah *tutup muka* wahahaha XD itu Red Rose Location cuma karangan Ara aja kok :O tiba-tiba muncul ide kaya gitu, senpai :O. Sekali lagi maaf gara-gara penName ini D:

**white moon uchiha : **ini sudah aku lanjutkan moon-san '-')9

**Nina317Elf : **Tapi Ara pengen bikin chara lain juga masa gaboleh T^T tapi Ara tetep savers kok.

**Aurora Febria : **ini nih udah diupdate :D

**mako-chan : **Kan di chapter satu udah dijelasin kalo mereka hanya nikah kontrak karena jabatan Minato.

**sasusaku uchiha : **Iya deh, makasih ya :)

**Guest : **jadi yang salah siapa….. ._. maap kalo ceritanya emang gak bagus.

**chikako : **Udah jadian di atas *tunjuk chap di atas*

**CloUdista-chan : **Gapapa telat review, yang penting review (?) XD iya aku juga merasa begitu. Maaf ya untuk feel yang kurang terasa, maaf banget. Makasih atas review terpanjang yang pernah kamu buat (?) huahahaha. Ganbatte mo XD

**sasusaku kira : **aiih makasih Kira-chan *peluk peluk* ini udah update, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan.

**selaladrews : **salam kenal juga :) iya ya? Biasanya di cerita-cerita kaya gitu XD, makasih banyak ya mun-san, ini sudah aku update.

**Azakayana Yume : **Gapapa telat juga ._. yang penting ninggalin jejak (?) ini udah aku update, maap telat dan gak memuaskan.

**FN : **Gak keren ah :( chapter ini gak terlalu kena feelnya. Ini udah dilanjutin, makasih :D

_-maaf atas ketidak sempurnaan chapter 6 ini-_

_-Mind to review again?-_

_Thanks :)_


	7. Bab V - Part Two

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"TWIN"

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Don't like?! Don't read!_

.

.

.

_**Teleport Mansion, kediaman Uchiha. **_**March, 28****th**** – 2013**

_Flashback_

_Tepat tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, Kushina ingat betul dengan kejadian yang masih membekas di dalam hidupnya. Pernikahan semu, ikatan kontrak, insiden kelahiran kedua puteri kembarnya. Kushina masih di tempat yang sama, duduk di kursi rodanya sembari memandang jendela kaca yang memperlihatkan sosok bayi mungil yang kini terlelap nyaman di dalam incubator._

"_Sakura ya…" ia tersenyum sembari meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Wajahnya masih Nampak begitu pucat sehabis melahirkan. Tapi baginya, semua itu akan hilang saat kedua matanya menangkap dua sosok bayi mungil. Yang satu berada di atas kasurnya, dan satu lagi masih berada di incubator._

"_Namikaze Karin, Namikaze Sakura."_

_Kushina semakin meremas dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak, suara pria di belakangnya begitu mengganggu ketenangannya. Pria itu, ayah biologis dari kedua bayinya. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar wajah ramah pria itu, tapi tenaganya belum pulih. Bagaimana pun ia juga manusia biasa, ya hanya manusia biasa._

"_Akhirnya aku memiliki keturunan, meski bukan seorang laki-laki juga tak apa." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada jendela kaca._

"_Minato," Kushina memanggil nama pria itu dengan berat hati. Jujur, ia sudah begitu muak._

"_Hm? Kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya pria itu lagi, masih ramah seperti biasa._

"_Kau hanya membutuhkan satu keturunan bukan?" wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum getir._

"_Kushina, jangan terlalu banyak—"_

"_Untuk menyelamatkan jabatanmu, kau butuh seorang keturunan yang nantinya akan meneruskan kegiatan konyolmu ini bukan?" sela Kushina._

"_Bernaung di dunia politik bukanlah sesuatu kegiatan yang konyol." Jawab pemuda itu datar._

"_Benarkah?—" Kushina tertawa kecil, "Kontrak kita sudah selesai, perjanjian sudah tak ada gunanya lagi. Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini, dan biarkan aku hidup bahagia."_

_Pria berambut pirang itu melirik isterinya sejenak, "Kebahagiaan apa yang belum kau raih?"_

"_Menjauh darimu," jawabnya dengan cepat. Pria itu membuang pandangannya lagi ke jendela kaca, menatap anak-anaknya._

"_Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi." Aku Minato dengan suara dingin. Datar._

"_Untuk apa? Untuk apa aku dipertahankan? Untuk jabatanmu lagi eh?" kali ini Kushina menangis._

"_Anak-anakku butuh sosok ibu, itu saja."_

_Tertawa dengan air mata yang mengalir, sesak dirasakan Kushina saat mendengarnya. Kenapa? Kenapa sesak? Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab kecuali diri sendiri bukan? Cinta memang susah ditebak, kadang mereka hadir di saat yang tidak tepat—dan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tunggu, apakah sebelah tangan?_

"_Kau bisa mencari sosok ibu untuk mereka. Kau sudah punya segalanya, untuk apa kau masih mempertahankan yang tidak pasti?" Kushina bersandar pada kursi rodanya, memejamkan mata sejenak seraya menghirup pasokan oksigen. Nafasnya benar-benar terasa sesak._

"_Tapi kau ibu mereka, apa kau akan—"_

"_Selama dia bersamamu, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan merasakan hidup serba berkecukupan, tapi…"_

_Minato melirik Kushina dari ekor matanya, "Biarkan Sakura pergi bersamaku."_

_Tubuh pria itu berbalik, "Apa?! Kau bilang mau membawa Sakura padamu?! Jangan bercanda! Justru Sakura yang harus pergi bersamaku, keadaannya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk ikut denganmu!"_

"_Aku memang tidak punya apa-apa! Aku hanya seorang designer biasa yang tak bernama, tapi aku ibunya! Jantungnya lebih kecil dari Karin, Karin adalah anak yang sehat. Dia lebih layak duduk di sampingmu, bukan Sakura!" Kushina memaki pria di hadapannya, air matanya sudah tumpah sedari tadi._

"_Jangan membedakannya! Mereka sama, kalau kau memang tidak berniat untuk merawatnya, biar ku ambil keduanya!"_

"_Kau memang egois! Jabatan bukanlah segalanya! Ayah macam apa kau ini? Apa tidak terbayang sedikit saja olehmu bagaimana masa depan Sakura?! Dia lahir di incubator, apa menurutmu dia akan sehat-sehat saja?! Aku ibunya, jadi aku yang lebih tahu tentangnya!"_

_Mereka sama. Sama egoisnya, memperebutkan haknya masing-masing tanpa memikirkan nasib kedua bayi yang tak berdosa itu. Mereka kembar, kembar yang dipisahkan oleh keegoisan orang tuanya. Apakah keduanya bisa kembali bertemu dengan benang takdir? Seperti legenda-legenda yang sudah menyebar luas di dunia ini? Entahlah._

"_Hanya jangan lupa memberinya nama itu, ku bebaskan kau memilih." Ucap Minato sembari berlalu meninggalkan Kushina lagi._

_Flashback Ends_

"_Mama!"_ Kushina tersentak, tersadar dari arus lamunan masa lalunya saat seorang gadis memasuki kamarnya. Ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat puterinya sudah berpenampilan bak puteri istana, tersenyum lembut padanya dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, mau kemana? Kencan dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya sang ibu sembari mengusap rambut puterinya yang panjang.

"Bukan, temanku juga ada yang berulang tahun hari ini. Jadi, aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ akan pergi ke pesta malam ini." Jawabnya dengan suara yang ceria.

"Begitu, hati-hati dan jangan lupa bawa obatmu." Ucap sang ibu dengan hangat. Sang puteri hanya mengangguk senyum, lalu berlalu meninggalkan ibunya sendiri seperti tadi. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa, tidak ada firasat apa-apa. Semua terasa baik-baik saja.

==oOo==

_**Namikaze's Home. **_**March, 28****th**** – 2013**

"Ramai sekali yang datang di acaranya Karin, apa setiap tahun seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura sembari membuang pandangannya ke sekeliling area.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya, lalu menatap sekitar area rumah mantan kekasihnya itu. Jujur saja, ia juga tidak begitu suka pada keramaian. Tapi, karena Sakura yang meminta untuk ditemani dan mereka baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka, apa boleh buat? Turuti saja.

"Tidak juga," pemuda berambut _raven _itu menggenggam kelima jari Sakura, "Biasanya pada umur tertentu saja," lanjutnya sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku masuk duluan boleh? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Karin," ujar Sakura pelan seraya melepas genggaman tangan kekasihnya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Tidak mau membuang banyak waktu, gadis—wanita—milik Sasuke Uchiha itu melenggang pergi dengan sekotak hadiah yang sudah dibungkus rapih olehnya. Kedua kaki jenjang mulusnya yang tidak tertutupi gaun itu melangkah, membuat _high heels_nya beradu dengan lantai marmer ruangan megah kediaman Namikaze. Kedua iris hijaunya meneliti seisi rumah, tersenyum kagum pada apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sibuk membuang pandangan dan beramsusi sendiri, Sakura jadi tidak fokus dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Hampir saja ia terjatuh saat bahunya tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria paruh baya.

"M-maafkan aku—" ia tatap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, meski sebenarnya pria itu bahkan terlihat masih sangat muda.

"Aa—tidak apa-apa," sesaat pria itu sempat terpaku saat kedua iris _ocean blue_ cerahnya menatap wajah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum ramah pada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kau pasti teman Karin, pesta sudah berlangsung tiga puluh menit yang lalu." Ujarnya dengan suara yang terbilang lembut.

"Anda pasti ayahnya Karin, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda. Maaf tadi sempat menabrakmu,"

Namikaze Minato hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan santun gadis di hadapannya itu, jujur saja baginya terlalu formal untuk teman-teman sepantaran Karin. Lagian, ia juga baru kali ini melihat wajah anak itu. Ia bisa langsung tahu kalau gadis berambut merah jambu itu pasti teman barunya Karin.

"Kau begitu sopan, teman baru Karin di sekolah?" Tanya Minato lagi. Entah kenapa ia begitu ingin tahu banyak tentang gadis yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan puterinya itu. Mengingatkannya pada sosok wanita yang ia tinggalkan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"Namaku Sa—nghh…" ia melenguh pelan sembari memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pusing. Mendadak kepalanya jadi begitu sakit, ada apa ini? Samar-samar terdengar suara pria itu memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir. Lalu setelahnya hanya gelap yang ia rasakan, mendadak pendengarannya pun tuli setelah sebelumnya ia mendengar suara beberapa derap langkah sepatu yang menghampirinya.

_Ngiiiiing—_pendengarannya tertutup seketika, dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Entah apa yang terjadi juga, ia tidak tahu menahu.

"_Tousan_, ada apa ini?!" seorang gadis cantik berambut merah _maroon_ itu berlari menghampiri sosok ayahnya yang tengah membopong tubuh seorang gadis yang sepantaran dengannya. Kedua iris _ruby _itu terbelalak kala melihat siapa yang ada dalam dekapan ayahnya. Ia mengenali gadis itu, teman barunya di sekolah—Haruno Sakura.

"Maaf mengacaukan pestamu, temanmu pingsan ditempat. Kau mengenal keluarganya?"

Karin menggeleng lemah saat mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, sekilas nama seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam otaknya. Baru saja ia akan berlari mencari pemuda itu, ia sudah melihatnya. Ia melihat pemuda berambut _raven _itu menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas, nafasnya tersengal karena habis berlari.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya suara _baritone_ tersebut, meski terbilang cukup datar juga, tapi Karin tahu kalau ada nada kecemasan di dalamnya.

"Ah, Sasuke? Kau mengenal gadis ini? Tadi ia pingsan setelah kami berbincang-bincang," tutur Minato pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Wajar ia mengenal Sasuke, pemuda itu sering menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya dulu—sekedaruntuk menjemput puterinya, atau mengajaknya berkencan. Ya, itu dulu.

"Berikan dia padaku. Maaf kalau ia sudah menyusahkan," pemuda itu ber_ojigi_ sebentar pada Minato, membuat pria berambut pirang itu sedikit ragu.

"Tapi gadis ini—"

"Dia tunanganku, aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ujarnya pelan, tidak peduli pada tatapan terkejut dari manusia-manusia di sekitarnya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Aku akan ikut bersamamu."

==oOo==

_**Tokyo Hospital. **_**March, 28****th**** – 2013 **

Malam ini mungkin adalah pesta yang gagal untuk Karin, tapi entah kenapa baginya sekarang ini, kondisi Sakura adalah satu-satunya hal terpenting yang ia utamakan. Di depan UGD, sepasang manik _ruby _itu melihat ayahnya, kekasihnya, saudara tirinya, bahkan ia juga melihat mantan kekasihnya disini. Pakaiannya sudah digantikan dengan kaos putih dan celana _jeans _pendek, meski _make up _dan tatanan rambutnya belum sempat ia perbaiki, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak menghiraukannya.

Ia tatap keempat pria yang masih berpakaian formal tersebut, sama diamnya dengan dirinya. Diam dalam posisi masing-masing, menunggu dokter yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Sakura keluar dan memberikan informasi pada kelimanya. Sungguh, Karin jadi bingung sendiri memikirkan hal ini.

"_Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura dari X2."_

"_Eh? Aku tidak mau, aku takut diserang fans Sasuke."_

"_Nani?! Ulang tahun kita sama, Karin!"_

Sekelebat bayangan tentang Sakura lalu lalang begitu saja di otaknya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan semua kejadian yang tidak sengaja selalu mempertemukannya dengan Sakura, lalu membawa nama gadis itu masuk ke dalam teka-tekinya, dan pada akhirnya ia harus mengetahui kalau—

"Sakura mengidp gagal jantung."

Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu UGD. Disana Sasuke Uchiha terdiam, mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh dokter barusan. Wajahnya datar, tapi tertunduk. Menyimpan segala emosi yang mungkin sekarang tertanam di hatinya.

"Sakura?! Siapa nama lengkap gadis itu?!" kini semua mata memandang bingung Minato yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Haruno…Sakura, kau mengenalnya?"

_**Brugh.**_

Minato jatuh terduduk seketika. Matanya membelalak lebar kala mendengar nama itu. Nama yang pernah ia ucapkan, dan nama yang seharusnya tak sama. Bukan Haruno Sakura, melainkan Namikaze Sakura. Takdir begitu cepat memutar dunianya, ia paham. Ia kini tahu kalau gadis yang mengidap gagal jantung itu adalah puterinya, yang ia tinggalkan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pemuda berambut _raven _itu menoleh pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang kini berlari kecil sembari memanggil namanya. Wanita berambut merah _maroon_ itu menangis, lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Lain dengan Minato yang tiba-tiba berdiri sembari memandangi wanita yang menangis itu, Namikaze Karin merasakan pusing menghantam kepalanya. Menatap wanita itu sama dengan berkaca di dimensi lain, seperti melihat dirinya di masa depan.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ Sakura-_chan _tidak apa-apa 'kan? Ia akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya wanita itu masih memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kushina?"

_Deg._

Wanita bernama Kushina itu diam. Seketika melepas pelukannya dan menatap pria yang ada di belakang Sasuke itu. Pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya, pria yang sempat bertemu dengannya di _super_ _market, _dan pria yang wajahnya sangat ingin ia lupakan.

"Minato…"

Kelima anak remaja itu saling pandang, Karin semakin merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Apa lagi ia tak menampik kenyataan kalau ayahnya mengenal wanita itu. Tunggu dulu! Kushina—Sakura—Haruno Sakura—H. Kushina—mungkinkah…

'_sial, kepalaku semakin sakit. Tapi, sekarang aku paham…'_ Karin meringis pelan, nama-nama itu membuatnya menyeringai penuh arti. Hanya satu yang belum ia ketahui, _apa hubungan Kushina dengan ayahnya? Kenapa ayahnya mencantumkan nama wanita itu di dalam surat wasiatnya?. _Ya, ia harus tahu sekarang juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Minato?" Tanya Kushina dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kelima remaja yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Jadi…Sakura yang di dalam itu…Namikaze Sakura?" pria itu mengecilkan _volume _suaranya, miris. Sementara pasangan mata anak-anak itu mulai menyaring kata-kata Minato. Sasuke Uchiha, yang memang jenius itu menyadari sesuatu. Sakura tidak punya ayah, Karin tidak punya ibu—mereka adalah satu keluarga.

'_Jadi, apa kematian kaa-sannya Karin itu drama?'_ batin pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu sembari melirik Karin.

"Ku Tanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ulang wanita itu geram.

"Puteriku hari ini berulang tahun, Sakura datang ke pestanya dan sempat bertemu denganku. Kami hanya mengobrol biasa, tapi puterimu jatuh pingsan secara tiba-tiba. Analisis dokter mengatakan kalau puterimu mengidap gagal jantung—" pria berambut pirang itu mendekati Kushina.

"—Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, kau melahirkan dua puteri kembar. Yang pertama berambut merah _maroon _sepertimu—" iris _ocean blue_nya melirik Karin.

"—dan yang kedua, dia berambut merah muda seperti Sakura. Aku masih ingat, kalau Sakura sudah di_vonis_ mengidap gagal jantung sejak ia lahir. Ia berada di dalam _incubator_ saat itu, dan kau…yang memintaku untuk menyerahkan Sakura padamu."

"Minato, kau salah paham. Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat Sasuke," kelima anak remaja itu bertukar pandang.

"Jelas Sasuke Uchiha bukan puteramu. Aku mengenalnya, ia adalah mantan kekasih Karin. Kau juga bahkan masih ingat kalau kita memberi nama mereka Namikaze Karin dan…Namikaze Sakura."

Terpecahkan sudah teka-teki dalam pikiran Karin, penuturan ayahnya secara rinci membuatnya menangis di pelukan kekasihnya. Suigetsu sendiri baru menyadari, kalau firasat Karin pada saat itu ada benarnya. Mereka sudah diikat dengan benang takdir, dipisahkan sejauh apa pun, hasilnya sama. Akan bertemu lagi.

"Ya, aku tidak memberinya nama Namikaze karena aku memang berniat menyembunyikan Sakura darimu. Aku tidak mau hidup di dalam bayangan masa lalu, pernikahan kontrak yang ku jalani bersamamu. Itu akan aku hapus dari hidupku—" Kushina menyeka air matanya berkali-kali.

"—Rasanya sudah sangat lama, aku memendam ini semua. Kali ini, jangan campuri urusanku lagi. Sakura adalah puteriku,"

"TAPI DIA JUGA PUTERIKU! BAGAIMANA PUN JUGA AKU INI AYAHNYA!" selanya cepat.

"Kalian diam! Kalian pikir ini masalah kalian saja?! Dimana hati nurani kalian sebagai orangtua kami?!"

Kushina dan Minato menatap Karin dengan sendu. Tubuh gadis remaja itu begitu lemas, dan bisa saja jatuh jika tidak ada tangan Suigetsu yang sedari tadi menahan berat tubuhnya. Sasuke dan Naruto masih dalam posisi diam, diam bukan berarti tidak melakukan apa-apa. Keduanya hanya berusaha mencerna kata-kata keduanya.

"Siapa dia, Minato?" Tanya Kushina dengan pelan.

Minato melirik puterinya sendu, "Dia Karin, puteri pertama kita."

Dengan cepat, tubuh Kushina menghambur untuk menyentuh tubuh puterinya—Namikaze Karin, puteri tak berdosa yang ia tinggalkan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"Karin?! Kau Karin?! Astaga _Kami-sama_, kau temukan anakku kembali." Ujarnya dengan haru sembari mengusap permukaan rambut Karin.

Siapa yang tidak akan bahagia jika bertemu dengan darah dagingnya sendiri? Kushina sadar, kalau korban atas perkaranya dengan Minato dulu adalah anak-anaknya. Mereka gagal dalam menjaga keutuhan rumah tangga, mereka gagal mempertahan keluarga, mereka gagal jadi orangtua yang baik, dan pada akhirnya mereka malah memisahkan adik-kakak sedarah kembar yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ayahku bilang kalau ibuku sudah meninggal," ucapnya—masih dengan tangisan yang membuat kerongkongannya tercekat. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti akan masalah yang di hadapi kedua orang ini sampai membawanya sedemikian larut. Ia masih bertanya-tanya, kepada siapa selama ini ia mengirim doa kalau ibunya saja masih hidup? Pada angin kah? Ia menggeleng.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" amarah Kushina kembali naik, ditatapnya Minato yang hanya diam tak mau menjawab. Drama ini terlalu berlebihan, bahkan merambat menjadikan naskah baru yang terlalu _hiperbola._

"Kalian kembar…" suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke menjadi pencair suasana, pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan mendekati ketiga manusia yang terlibat.

"Disini bukan hanya kalian yang menjadi korban, ingatlah kalau kalian juga masih memiliki Sakura." Semuanya diam.

"—Yang nyawanya diambang kematian." Lanjutnya lagi, tidak peduli pada tatapan terkejut manusia-manusia yang sibuk akan urusan duniawi mereka.

Tetap memeluk Suigetsu dengan erat, Karin masih hapal betul pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura di sekolah. Ia bahkan baru menyadari, kalau selama ini mereka selalu bertemu dimana saja. Bukan kebetulan, tapi benang takdir memang berniat mendekatkan mereka. Menyatukan mereka dengan cara yang alami, meski sebenarnya benang itu mulai tercipta saat Karin menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Dunia begitu sempit, jadi mantan kekasihnya ini adalah tunangan dari adiknya? Itu memang kenyataan.

_Katanya, kembar itu sama. Tapi kenapa kami berbeda?_

_Nyatanya, sosok Sakura kini mampu mengalihkan dunia Sasuke._

_Aku sehat, kenapa dia sakit?_

"Sakura-_san _akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Sekedar pemberitahuan, ia membutuhkan donor jantung secepatnya."

Begitu yang Karin dengar saat dokter kembali ke hadapan mereka. Tak pernah sekali pun Karin ingin berada di dalam masalah seperti ini. Tapi, selama hidupnya juga ia tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk Sakura. Jadi, untuk sekali ini saja ia berkorban. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya, untuk kali ini saja ia harus menjadi sosok kakak yang baik hati.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mendonorkan jantung untuk adikku."

-Tbc-

**Author Note:**

Jadi? Iya Ara tau kok kalo Ara updatenya telaaaaaat T^T maafkan aku~ Ara mau update kilat, tapi diajak pergi terus sama keluarga. Biasa, liburan XD. Pengumuman nih, Ara LULUS UN dong XD, bagaimana dengan kalian yang lagi UN? Lulus juga kah? Pasti lulus!

Oke deh, segini dulu Author Notenya. Masih berkenan review? Apakah cerita ini patut diperjuangkan? Kasih pendapat kalian.

_**Big Thanks To:**_

_Hikari Matsushita,__ Aoi Kimie,__ Aurora Febria, __Farberawz,__ ocha chan, __melyarahmawinarti,__ hanazono yuri, __mako-chan,__ sasusaku kira, __CloUdista-chan,__ Cherry-Chan_

_And You._

_-thanks to read this story-_

_Mind to review?_


	8. Bab VI - That Sacrifice

Arakafsya Uchiha Mempersembahkan:

"TWIN"

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Characters: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Rate: Semi M

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

_Don't like?! Don't read!_

.

.

.

_**Tokyo Hospital. **_**March, 29****th**** – 2013 **

Kushina masih duduk diam di ruang tunggu pasien, di hadapannya kini juga duduk seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya—puteri kandungnya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Gadis itu masih menunduk dengan pandangan kosong mentap lantai, dibahunya sudah bertengger _suite _hitam milik kekasinya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ia melirik ke sekitar, hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Ya, setidaknya sampai tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut s_ilver_ yang diketahui Kushina adalah kekasih puterinya itu datang dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan apa-apa sedari tadi." Ucapnya lembut penuh kasih.

Gadis berambut merah _maroon_ itu tetap tak bergeming. Kushina menatap puterinya, lalu bangkit dan menghampiri keduanya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan puterinya, tersenyum lembut sampai akhirnya sang anak mau mengangkat wajahnya—memperlihatkan jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipinya.

"Suigetsu benar, kau harus makan." Ucap Kushina sembari menatapnya.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu." Jawabnya dingin sambil menatap kosong Kushina, hampa.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu di depan ibumu, Karin. Bagaimana pun juga dialah yang melahirkanmu." Suigetsu menyahuti perkataan kekasihnya.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Karin-_chan_ hanya butuh waktu, aku memakluminya. Tapi, Suigetsu benar…kau harus tetap makan." Jawab Kushina sembari tersenyum tegar—mencoba untuk tegar.

Kushina lebih memilih pergi, meninggalkan keduanya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan air matanya turun di depan Karin, ia tahu anak itu membencinya. Pastilah sulit menerima kenyataan, dimana sepasang anak kembar **harus **berpisah karena keegoisan orangtua mereka sendiri. Terlebih, ketika keduanya bertemu kembali, kejadiannya malah seperti ini.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran umum rumah sakit Tokyo. Setelah dia keluar dari mobil tersebut, langkah kakinya langsung membawanya pada ruang dimana kekasihnya dirawat. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, kemungkinan besar kalau tidak ada seorang pun yang menunggui Sakura. Sampai di depan pintu, ia menghela nafas panjang. Dirinya membuka pintu ruang rawat Sakura dan begitu terkejut menemukan sosok mantan kekasihnya berada disana.

"Karin." Ia tertegun sebentar menatap Karin, lalu mengembalikan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Hm? Mau apa kau kemari pagi-pagi begini, Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu sembari menatap sosok pemuda yang masih berdiam mematung di ambang pintu.

"Hn, menjenguk Sakura." Jawabnya, pemuda berambut harajuku itu melangkah masuk.

"Aku tidak menyangka—" Karin tersenyum lirih, menatap tubuh Sakura yang kini tertimpah banyak alat medis dan selang-selang yang menghubungkannya entah pada apa.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu lagi, bahkan ini terlalu aneh untukku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menatap Karin. Ia hanya menatap sosok Sakura yang saat ini masih terbaring lemah, tangan kanannya mengusap lembut helaian rambut merah muda kekasihnya. Karin membalikkan tubuh, menatap kaca jendela besar yang menghubungkannya pada dunia luar, bibirnya tersenyum entah untuk apa.

"Bahagiakan adikku," ucapnya lagi sembari menatap pemandangan diluar kaca jendela.

Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming, ia masih sibuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. Padahal, kemarin gadis itu masih bersemangat—melakukan sesuatu dengannya. Padahal, kemarin dia juga yang paling bersemangat datang ke acara ulang tahun Karin. Memang, takdir siapa yang tahu. Tapi ini semua terlalu cepat baginya, terlalu mendadak. Terlebih, soal donor jantung itu masih menjadi pikirannya. Ia masih berpikir, apakah benar Karin akan rela mati demi adiknya? Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?

"Mendonorkan jantung, artinya kau siap mati." Ucap Sasuke pelan, tanpa menatap Karin.

Gadis itu tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku rela melakukan apa pun untuk adikku."

Sasuke mendecih, "Orang yang mati bunuh diri, Tuhan tetap tidak akan menerima ruhnya."

"Itu urusanku dengan Tuhan," gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit dari balik jendela kaca.

"Aku akan mencari jalan lain. Aku akan tetap mencari jantung yang tepat," ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

"Jangan membuang waktu. Operasi harus segera dijalankan," sela Karin dengan nada sendu.

"Kau mau meninggalkan ibumu? Kekasihmu? Ayahmu? Dan juga Sakura—saudara kembarmu?" pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek, meski ia tahu kalau Karin tidak akan melihatnya.

"Ibuku sudah mati, aku sudah terbiasa pergi ke gereja untuk mendoakan arwahnya." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Mati. Mati tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu," pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri sofa dan duduk disana, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena ibumu masih hidup, bukan malah membencinya."

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya hidup dibalik _drama_."

Sasuke melirik sekilas tubuh Karin, "Itulah hidup, tidak akan pernah berwarna jika kau hanya tetap bahagia. Datar, semua terasa membosankan. Tuhan memberimu cobaan, artinya ia masih peduli padamu. Ia ingin mengangkat derajatmu menjadi manusia yang lebih tinggi."

"Berhenti menceramahiku." Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di sofa.

"Ibumu di dunia ini hanya satu. Istilah mantan untuk teman, pacar, kekasih, suami, atau isteri memang ada. Tapi tidak ada istilah mantan untuk orangtua dan juga keluarga." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lagi, ia menghampiri Sakura dan kembali mengusap wajah kekasihnya.

"Berpikirlah secara dewasa, Karin. Masa lalu bukan untuk disesali, jadikan ia pelajaran berharga untukmu."

Karin mendecih pelan, "Apa yang harus aku pelajari dari masa lalu? Keegoisan kedua orangtuaku? Cara mereka memisahkan aku dengan Sakura?! Dan apa aku harus mempelajari bagaimana cara ibuku mengubah nama Sakura menjadi Haruno?! Aku muak. Ya, aku muak berada di dalam lingkaran ini."

Iris _onyx_ itu menatap tajam Karin, "Kau hanya perlu belajar untuk menghargai masa lalumu, hidupmu. Tidak semua yang ada dipikiranmu itu sama dengan mereka, kalau kau jadi ibumu…apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Karin hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sampai pada pemuda itu hendak berjalan mendekatinya, lalu berlalu begitu saja menghampiri pintu keluar.

"Aku akan membahagiakan adikmu—" tangannya sudah memegang _knop _pintu, "—Aku mencintainya, dan Sakura…cepatlah bangun." Lanjutnya lagi sembari keluar dari ruang tersebut, enggan menoleh ke belakang.

_**Brugh.**_

Kedua kaki jenjang Karin tidak mampu lagi berdiri lebih lama, ia terjatuh dalam diam dan tangis yang sama diamnya juga. Hatinya terasa goyah, disisi lain ia ingin mengorbankan nyawanya untuk sang adik, tapi ia juga ingin melihat Sakura kembali sadar . Mungkin, ia ingin bercerita banyak pada Sakura. Terutama fakta bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar.

"_Kalau kau jadi ibumu…apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

Pertanyaan itu masih menjadi PR untuknya. Sasuke benar, ia harus melihat masalah ini dari dua sisi. Dari sisinya, juga sisi kedua orangtuanya yang menjadi kunci utama dalam masalah ini. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, gadis cantik itu akhirnya bangkit kembali dan segera keluar kamar untuk menemui Kushina secepat mungkin.

==oOo==

_**Uchiha Mansion, Japan.**_** March, 29****th**** – 2013 **

Kushina baru saja keluar dari rumah dan hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya kalau saja tidak ada sebuah mobil _Toyota Valco _hitam yang baru saja parkir di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Ia berpikir tidak ada yang menggunakan sedan hitam disini, semua mobil keluarga Uchiha sudah keluar dari garasinya masing-masing. Mungkin tamu, dengan langkah terburu-buru pula dihampirinya mobil tersebut, lalu membuka pintu gerbang yang tinggi tersebut.

"I-ibu…"

Satu senyuman tulus kini mengembang di bibir Kushina, hatinya hangat begitu melihat Karin sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya dan memanggil dirinya ibu saat mereka bertatapan. Sungguh, semuanya sangat tiba-tiba dan terasa begitu hangat.

"Masuklah, ibu tahu ada yang ingin kau sampaikan." Tangan itu terulur untuk menyentuh pundak puterinya, menuntun gadis belia itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Hening, karena seluruh keluarga Uchiha sudah pergi dengan urusan pekerjaan mereka. Hanya ada beberapa _maid_ yang mondar-mandir untuk beres-beres rumah dipagi hari. Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. Ia menghela nafas panjang setelah akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"A-aku…harus memanggilmu apa?" Tanya gadis itu canggung.

Kushina tersenyum, "Terserah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk memanggilku apa."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Maksudku, dia memanggilmu apa?" kali ini ia menatap wajah Kushina yang tersenyum padanya.

"_Mama,_ dia memanggilku _mama_." Jawab Kushina sembari menuangkan teh hangat di cangkir Karin.

"_M-mama…" _Karin menundukkan wajahnya, "Bagaimana masa lalu _mama _dan _tou-san_? Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian hingga melibatkan kami?"

Kushina menarik napas pasrah, "Kami—Aku dan Minato terlibat pernikahan kontrak. Ia hanya membutuhkan keturunan untuk melancarkan jabatannya sebagai pemerintah—itu dulu."

Wanita berambut merah _maroon_ itu tersenyum getir, "Aku berhasil melahirkan kalian, tapi sayangnya bukan laki-laki. Meski begitu, Minato tetap bahagia…dan kontrak kami selesai," Kushina menyesap teh hangatnya sebentar, "Aku begitu kaget saat melihat Sakura ternyata memiliki kondisi yang jauh berbeda denganmu."

Karin menatap Kushina dengan sendu, "Aku hanya berpikir saat itu…kalau kondisi Sakura tidak akan baik di masa depan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura ikut bersamaku. Aku memilihmu untuk pergi bersama Minato karena satu hal—"

Kushina kali ini tersenyum kecut, "Kau sehat. Kau berhak mengikuti jejak ayahmu, dan menikmati hidupmu yang lebih dari berkecukupan. Aku ingin kau menjadi anak yang sukses, dan itu berhasil."

"Tidak ada keinginan untuk memisahkan kalian berdua, aku sangat mencintai kalian." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini menatap sendu pada Karin.

"Aku tidak mengerti…kenapa aku? Bukan Sakura saja yang ikut dengan _tou-san_?" Tanya Karin sembari menatap ibunya.

"Aku sudah katakan kalau kondisi Sakura tidak memungkinkan. Aku melakukan ini untuk kalian semua, anak-anakku." Kushina terisak.

"Aku tidak mengerti masalah kalian. Aku hanya—"

"Itu masa lalu." Sela Kushina cepat, "Tidak perlu membahasnya kembali, yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini adalah menebusnya."

"Kau akan kembali pada _tou-san_ku?"

Kushina menggeleng, "Kita tidak pernah tahu takdir Tuhan. Percayalah, Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan melebihi batas kemampuan umatnya."

Karin menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa melewati ini!"

"Aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya," ucap Kushina lembut, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku bisa melewatinya? Kau tidak tahu kalau—"

"Karena aku ibumu." Kushina meraih kedua tangan puterinya, "Itu sebabnya aku yakin padamu. Kau adalah kebanggaanku, kebanggaan kami—ibu dan ayahmu."

"_M-mama…_"

"Kau bilang setiap hari kau terbiasa pergi ke gereja, menyebutku dalam doa. Tujuh belas tahun kau melewatinya tanpa aku, itu artinya kau bisa." Mendengar jawaban sang ibu, Karin langsung menghambur memeluk Kushina—meski air matanya kini mengalir membasahi pipinya juga.

"Tidak. Ibuku belum mati, dan aku bersyukur untuk itu. Hiks…aku senang…hiks…aku senang ibuku masih hidup, aku tidak sendirian menghadapi ini. Aku bersama ibu dan ayahku, aku punya kekuatan."

Kushina mengusap punggung puterinya dengan lembut, "Ya, kau tidak sendirian. Mulai sekarang, kita akan menghadapinya bersama."

"_Arigatou, mama…"_ ucapnya sembari memeluk erat sosok ibunya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai _tou-san,_ Aku mencintai Sakura. Aku mencintai keluargaku…hiks." Pelukannya bertambah erat, air matanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Puteri pertama Kushina itu telah sadar, masih banyak yang harus ia syukuri ketimbang membenci masa lalu orangtuanya.

==oOo==

_**Namikaze's Home. **_**March, 29****th**** – 2013 **

Minato masih duduk diam di kursinya, iris cerahnya menerawang jauh ke atas langit. Rasa bersalahnya akan masa lalu kembali terngiang di benaknya. Ia tidak sia-sia, sedari dulu ia memang mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura dan wanita itu—wanita yang ia cintai, secara diam-diam. Menyesal ia tidak menghentikan Kushina dulu, kalau tahunya begini ia sangat menyesal. Terlintas lagi dalam benaknya tentang keadaan Sakura, ia yakin kalau puterinya tumbuh dengan sangat menderita. Di sisi lain ia merasa bangga karena Kushina telah berhasil membuatnya hidup sampai sejauh ini.

"Haah…" ia menghela nafas berat, rasa berdosa mengunci hatinya rapat-rapat.

"_Tou-san_, belum tidur?" sebuah suara yang terdengar ragu itu membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati putera bungsunya disana.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Belum," ia melangkah mendekati puteranya, "Apa yang kau lakukan siang bolong begini?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggeleng, "Tadinya hanya ingin mengambil air minum, ku lihat kamar _tou-san_ pintunya terbuka."

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, biar aku yang mengambilkan air untukmu."

Si bungsu yang tengah beranjak remaja itu tetap tak bergeming, "_Tou-san_."

Minato menatap puteranya bingung, "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunduk lesu, "Aku…iri pada Karin. Ternyata ibunya masih hidup, kenapa dunia ini menjadi sangat tidak adil?"

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah membohongi kalian sejauh ini."

Naruto melirik wajah ayahnya yang tampak menyesal, "Aku memang jahat, sampai kau harus merasakan sakitnya kebohonganku."

"Aku…sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit," Minato tertegun, "Aku hanya merasa takdir tidak adil."

Minato menghela nafas pasrah mendengar penuturan puteranya. Suasana menjadi hening begitu saja, ia melihat tubuh puteranya kembali menuju kamar. Dengan langkah yang berat, ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup rapat pintunya. Ia bersandar di dekat kaca jendela besar yang ada di kamarnya, menatap langit yang memang sedang panas-panasnya.

"_Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mendonorkan jantung untuk adikku."_

Ucapan puterinya di rumah sakit masih saja terngiang di telinganya. Sudah begitu banyak kejadian yang berubah sejak kemarin, rasanya begitu cepat dan mendesak untuk minta diselesaikan. Ekspresi pilu Karin, terkejutnya Kushina, dan wajah terkejut manusia-manusia yang sempat mendengarnya. Semuanya terlalu mendadak untuk dipertemukan secepat ini. Minato memejamkan matanya, mengambil nafas dan berpikir.

"Biar aku yang akan mendonorkan jantung untuk puteriku. Karena ini tugas dan kewajiban seorang ayah…"

-Tbc-

**Author Note:**

Readeeeeers, maaf ya aku telat banget updatenya T^T

Jarang banget ada pulsa modem. Ide sebenernya ada, tapi entah kenapa kalo berhadapan sama laptop—buyar -_-. Gimana sama bab VI yang makin gaje ini? *ditimpuk*

Review please, jangan cuma nunggu doang :') *digaplok*

**Josh LIeben's: **Ini masih terlalu singkat gak? *ditabok* makasih reviewnya :D

**Tsurugi De Lelouch: **Kak wul, hai kak '-')/ yang jelas bukan si Karin yang mendonorkan jantungnya XD. Itu bukan ekspresi tenang kak, tapi udah kelewat datar (?). bab VI-nya gimana kak?

**Dark Courriel: **Hai juga Aoi-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn *stop* gimana bab VI kali ini? Memuaskan kah? Maap ya kalo kurang :3 manusia emang selalu kekurangan (?). Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya~ kamu lulus gak?. Oke back to story juga, kamu bener karena emang Kushina dan Minato itu ada apa-apanya yang belum bisa ketebak. Soal yang mendonorkan itu, bukan ginjal tapi jantung :3. Kita lihat aja di chap depan siapa yang mendonorkannya *dilindes* Kalo Hinata emang kayaknya ga pernah nongol lagi XD, ini sampe bab sepuluh habis kok. Makasih ~

**hanazono yuri: **Makasih atas ucapan selamatnya :D oke ini sudah diupdate, bagaimana?

**melyarahmawinarti: **aduh Mel gua tobat XD gabisa janji lagi mau update kilat, selama liburan gabisa lepas dari bantal, guling, dan kasur *jangan dicontoh*. Bab VI ini gimana mel? :3

**selaladrews: **Hai juga! Masih inget kok :D ingatan aku kuat *kecuali untuk belajar*. Iya sama aku telat update juga karena UN XD, nah ngomongin soal donor jantung~ iya kamu bener, terus aku dapet info juga dari temen ntar proses kilat kalo donor jantung itu gimana (?). Nanti aku ceritain deh~ *sotau bgt saya* makasih reviewnya~

**Obin san: **Kita tebak saja siapa yang mendonorkan dan siapa yang mati *dilindes* XD

**CloUdista-chan: **Tamatnya nanti dibab sepuluh kok, masih lama. Lama update maksudnya *dilempar sandal* ini udah update, gimana?

**NE: **Ini sudah update :D

**sasusaku kira: **Sakura pasti selamat kok, kalo soal Minato dan Kushina itu wajar lah mereka ketemu terlalu mendadak jadi berantem deh gara-gara masa lalu ._. oke, ini udah update. Gimana?

**ocha chan: **Pengennya juga gitu, tapi udah dirancang dari awal di prolognya ada yang mati *digampar* makasih reviewnya :D

**jideragon21: **Semoga aku bisa banyakin momentnya lagi ya, soalnya kan Sakura lagi sekarat T^T. oke, ini sudah aku update. Bagaimana? :D

**_Mind to review again?_**

**_Thanks :) _**


End file.
